Taste of Your Body
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: All Kiba's ever loved is living his life as wild & carefree as possible. Neji on the other hand only lives for organized predictability. Never would the two have imagined that a mix of both could lead to more interesting situations. AU. NejiKiba SasuNaru
1. Aggravation Comes in All Sizes

**Author's Rant:** Alright my dears, here is the story I promised for you all. The entire beginning to _Taste of_ _Your Body_. Its short but most intros are. Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Aggravation Comes in All Sizes**

* * *

This was the probably the fourth time he'd seen him this week. By the grace of God, somehow or someway they were still able to be civil around each other; consider it's only been for a handful of minutes.

The weather was tamed, another cool brisk morning. Neji Hyuuga could faintly hear the crackle of an oak tree's limp become the forsaken victim to the harsh autumn winds settling over the rural city and clashing a fresh wave of chilly winds against his office window. The unfortunate tree's destruction rung loud in his ears; almost too loudly. It was at a time like this he had to remind himself to stay efficient and remember that the snapping sound wasn't his mind ready to crack in two.

His eyes were calm, cool and leveled steadily on the defiant posture of one Kiba Inuzuka across his cherry wood desk. The tattooed faced youth's stubbornness was as untamed and unpredictable as his aggressive personality.

The brunette refused to meet Neji's disagreeing gaze reflecting from his pale, observant eyes. The look pissed him off to no ends. He was more concerned with the bobbing of his worn tennis shoes on the plush carpet rather than to give the Hyuuga's stuck up ass the time of day.

After knowing each other for two years through the romance of similar acquaintances, some would've believed their natural hostility would've diminished. Hardly the case. As time progressed on it seemed to only worsen.

Today, Neji was forced to deal with this nuisance out of a favor.

_I'm not angry_, he softly rehearsed in his mind, letting his sights fall to a more plausible sight to hold his interests. He didn't let anyone get under his skin. The conflict can be resolved without bickering. The only problem between the two of them at the current time was that Kiba failed to be reasonable and to follow his suggestions.

It was basically understandable why Kiba would confuse his proposals in regards to the rough neck's financial issues. The youth just didn't want to hear the voice of reason. Not that Kiba was the sort to give three damns about his money concerns anyway. He'd been told to come by because of a certain friend who he vowed to knock out as soon as he left this office.

He knew Naruto meant well, but he could figure out his own budget books and organize them to the way he wanted; not how this snobbish jackass desired.

Neji would be one of the first to say that the pitiful appearance of the several budget handbooks were enough evidence to indicate Kiba's lack of spending discipline. Mr. Hyuuga wanted to help him; he really did, but honestly didn't think he held the proper diligence to do so.

After their second encounter Tuesday he'd prayed this was only a nightmare and not this twenty one year old fool sitting in his room. Unfortunately the lad was indeed a reality, sitting in his newly furbished office, looking as out of place as an ink blot on data sheets.

Kiba Inuzuka was a feisty individual with the cocky disposition and narrow minded attitude of a savage beast. This in a way went against his completely other world-like attire of a pin striped blazer, matching pressed pants and the button up shirt so tight, the stitching was weeping. His spiky maple brown hair had grown a pointier inch over the span of two years, falling to a small degree by his ears in that god awful disarray that oddly enough suited his uncouth ways.

A pair of crimson streaks slid down both his angled cheekbones just as sharp as his ebony eyes, and to add more insult to his already punkish ways, he dared to wear a thick cotton headband around his forehead. In all Neji's years, he simply couldn't fathom why he'd put himself through this.

As he pulled his gaze away from the obvious displeasure of watching the man's ignorant poise, he closed his eyes and turned to give full focus on the issue at hand. This he could deal with. He was, after all, a well-trained professional and just needed to control the problem with peaceful negotiation and diplomatic sympathy. He wouldn't insult the loud mouth man's intellect nor give him reason to argue again. Neji rarely had to calm people of this type down, but for the sake of his closest friends, both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, he'll pull some strings and try. Kiba only needed someone with plenty of patience and just as much bold resolve.

With that bit of inspiration indicted, the long haired man leaned forward, braided his fingers underneath his chin and prepared to declare a harmonic discussion.

"Damn how much longer is this gonna take?" Kiba questioned, fidgeting with his uncomfortable suit and mildly irritated by the stretch of silence.

"Until we reach an understanding, Inuzuka," Neji disregarded the attitude. Yet again he had be the adult here and realized Kiba was pushing his buttons, purposely. "If you could see it from my angle, then perhaps—"

"No, for the tenth and last damn time. N.O. No," The negative word was punctuated with the upmost prejudice.

"I see," The glasses worn around Neji's eyes were removed and placed on the corner of the desk as he reached to squeeze the pressure escalating between his eyes. "I heard you the first time, but what do you mean by _No,_ exactly?" His tone was thinned and clipped with metallic fortitude. Any other who would've heard this, would've gave a moment to pause and recall to whom they were speaking with. Kiba on the other hand just gave him a dirty look before looking back at his shoe crossed over his knee.

"No, means no. To put it in your uppity way," He quoted the air with his fingers mockingly. "It means I don't agree with what you're saying. I don't want to go by whatever bullshit, you're trying to pass. It makes no sense, the plan is pointless and a waste of my time, since it won't work. " The definition came in a way he assumed and hoped the Hyuuga would comprehend. "To be frank it's impractical, illogical and stupid. You can't expect me to follow this."

The round bifocals were immediately returned to Neji's face as a pinch of a raising temper began to nip at his hide. In all his twenty nine years, he'd always considered himself to be very logical and fair. He was always logical, his propositions always worked. How dare this arrogant—No, no. He wouldn't go through this again. This was their fourth attempt and they _will _find a resolution. He could do this. He really could. The grip he had on his pencil went lax and he slowly took a much needed breath.

Neji knew Kiba's game. The young fool did this intentionally to get him riled up. It's been this way for the two plus years they'd know each other ever since Naruto had started working for an old company himself and Sasuke were employed in at the same time. Because of minor complications at the last firm, it resulted in the three, that is he himself, Naruto and Sasuke from being eliminated from the Uchiha Corporation and now working here in this very flourishing office space about twenty or so miles away. He and Sasuke are the head partners of this business and have done well to excel wonderfully together.

The clientele was increasing and word traveled fast of their impeccable records from previous experience.

Through that span of two years, Sasuke and Naruto had since purchased a new home not too far from here and live there with Naruto's younger twin brothers Kyuubi and Minato now age five and Sasuke's son, Gaara Uchiha now four. The youngest would be attending school with Neji's only child Hinata Hyuuga who was the same age as the youngest Uchiha and that was enough stress to mind. Kiba's involvements throughout the years have been only additional annoyances.

They'd have yet to be in each other's company without tension and were graciously spared having to be around one another. Well, that is until now.

"You're being completely unreasonable Mr. Inuzuka." Neji quietly proclaimed.

"And you're being a dick, so what's new?" Kiba shot back quickly.

_Patience. Patience. Patience. _This was for Naruto, only for him would he put himself through this aggravation.

When Naruto had requested he help with Kiba's budgeting, Neji at first refused but then concluded it couldn't hurt and thought it could be the building bridge to a cooperative relationship between them. He wanted to help, hell practically willed up the impulsive nerve to call Inuzuka himself and set up an appointment for them to chat. It astounded him that the lad agreed to his offer to be assisted and came down that following Monday.

Now as the badly dressed youth found more intrigue with his torn tennis shoes, instead of Neji's services, the Hyuuga wished he could kick his own butt for that ignorant lack of judgment.

"Alright Inuzuka, let's try this again. What exactly do you find . . .?" He thought a moment, wanting to word this without coming off offensive. "Disagreeable about my terms?"

Kiba rolled his eyes and snatched one of the books off the desk, flipping through it until he found the page he wanted and slapped it in front of his advisor. "You're seriously lost your mind if you think I'm gonna follow this bull. What kind of routine do you think this is for anyone to follow? I won't turn off my premium channels, I'll be damned if I cut back on eating out, I'm not going to cook five times a week, I don't want to shop at these pussy stores, I'm not downgrading my car and I'm not going to kill my damn dog!"

Neji lifted an eyebrow, "I never once suggested you kill your dog."

"Pfft, I bet you would if you knew how much his food and grooming bills were."

Neji sat back in his chair, sending his eyes heaven bound as he recite his chant of control in his mind over and over again. _Patience, patience, patience. For Naruto, this is for Naruto. _"I wouldn't suggest something I think is a helpful necessity. A pet is a very vital part of a person's life and quite a healthy way of living. I assume you think of it as an important part of your life correct?" Neji pulsed his lips, tilting his head. "The dog has a more suited role in your lifestyle since I've read that they can lower chances of heart attack, blood pressure and give reason to be highly active outside of your home for an excellent amount of exercise."

"Gee thanks," Kiba sunk in his chair, gapping his legs wide. "Glad to know how much of an asset my dog is instead of being a loyal friend and decent company. He's just a healthy investment to make sure I don't gain weight or die of a stroke. Loving the logic behind that," The statement was laden with thick immaturity and disrespectful batter.

Pearl ashen eyes sparked dangerously. "There's no need for the sarcasm Mr. Inuzuka."

Kiba inclined his head back against his chair, concealing a deviant grin over his face. He was starting to crack this spoiled statue. Good. Though he couldn't figure out why the idea of getting to this idiot gave him a bit of satisfaction. Maybe it was because it was pleasant to know this stony person had emotions behind that blanket of ice.

Hell maybe he even had a beating heart somewhere in there.

Now that Kiba thought on it, every time he'd visited this office the past four days he hadn't taken the time to regard this lukewarm environment. Dull, lifeless, strangely not as decorated as he would've thought it'd be for a brick like Neji. The walls had the basic paintings, small and spaced out. Forest green, he assumed was the hue used to paint the walls, and besides that one small picture of his daughter Hinata, the place was labeled a dead zone.

How pathetic. Kiba couldn't figure out which was worst, the fact that Neji was actually comfortable in this lack of décor or that it was slowly reminding him of an office to one of those old folk's homes. The one piece of color in this place was a tiny yellow daisy placed on the window seal and that too was blending in with the film of dust glittering its petals.

It depressed Kiba so quickly to know people this freakishly plain existed. He sliced his slanted eyes over to the older gentlemen, appraising his entire aura. A gray, long sleeved button up and pin striped pressed slacks that only enhanced his skin tone. It was an exotic pale white, he literally glowed in contrast to all the background and cooled with the same effects of a fogged ice.

He was a pretty boy, pure and simple. Nothing too serious to dash on since all the handsome folks carried the same cliché exterior. Silky cinnamon hair, a chiseled face sharp enough to hack into metal, and who knows what was going on under those clothes. Flabby maybe. His lips? Kiba could count on one hand when he'd seen the bastard smile and a toe for when he'd laughed. No that'd actually been a sinister chuckle. But those rarities did entertain the fact that Neji was capable of pulling those cheeks into something other than a frown.

The more he analyzed, the more he mentally wondered what the fuck he was doing here. Scratch that, yes he did. This was Naruto's fault; that blond hair bastard's entire fault. Kiba had been doing just find controlling his own expenses and it'd been on reflux to tell Naruto about it. He'd been the one to suggest seeking Neji for assistance.

And that's all he'd wanted when Inuzuka impulsively decided on a whim to agree to meeting Neji for a overlook. That idea was shot to hell when the creep took charge of nearly changing his entire way of living just to save a couple of bucks. Neji had pissed Kiba off when he'd declared at the beginning, that he had so self-control and needed to get a grip on life. He was acting as if Kiba had the sense of a wild dog, without a shred of decency in his bones.

It wasn't a total surprise though. Kiba knew how these kinds of people worked; logical, intelligent, organized dicks who most likely counted each square of toilet paper they ripped off the roll. They only thought with a dominating brain cell that assured them they were always correct in whatever they discussed. That's why Kiba enjoyed messing with him; just to miff the jerk out of being a tightwad and to see if he was like the humans that lived on planet earth.

"Do you have a life?" Kiba spontaneously asked.

"Yes I do."

"That's a lie," Kiba decided to rephrase his question. "What about a pet?"

If Neji was surprised at the switch in subjects, he wasn't showing it. "I have fish if you must know."

"Figures," Kiba snorted. "What kind? Dull, little tiny gubbies you barely have to take care of?"

"Platinum Butterfly and Ogon Koi of various sizes."

Of course he would specific about it. "I recommend getting a new breed."

"And I recommend we get back to the subject at hand," Neji sat back in his chair, pushing up the rim of his glasses. "Now as I was saying before, your dog Akito—"

"His name is Akamaru, jackass—"

"The dog," Neji was fast to title. "Is something you may keep as a companion. He's part of your household and not out of your budget." The folder Neji set up for negotiation was tapped with his index. "But the suggestions made for a better way of living, I recommend you abide by. Like here, you can manage to cut down your channel intake. There's no reason to have over three hundred channels and hardly watch about seventy percent of them."

"It doesn't matter if I have five hundred channels, as long as I got more than the next guy, its good as gravy. Now make another choice before I kick rocks."

Neji's narrowed gaze, slendered smaller. "Why waste money on a premium network when there are cheaper options and fairer stations for you to watch."

Kiba sat up, gluing each elbow to his gapping knees as he leveled Neji a peculiar look, "Think about it, with all the channels at your disposal would you really want to be the guy who has to go to his friend's house to watch the next Smack Down, when you could be the cool one and have everyone at your place?"

"We're not talking about arranging slumber parties Mr. Inuzuka."

"Oh gosh golly you're breaking my heart," Said Kiba's tiny mocking voice. "Damn, I was hoping you'd bring the nail polish."

"This is not a game," Neji softly stressed, pushing forward the evidence of overspending before Kiba. "These receipts show you spent a total of six hundred and nineteen dollars and thirty seven cents on meaningless objects and not a single one was towards reliable assets. And," Mr. Hyuuga removed his reading glasses to observe one particular receipt. "Here you've paid twenty eight dollars and ninety three cents on hair gel. Do you honestly need that much?"

"Whoa, now you're taking it too far bro," Kiba protectively air puffed his lovely spikes. "You can take all my other shit, but the hair stays. I ain't cutting nada."

God help him. Neji's index and thumb were getting well acquainted with the space between his eyes. He'd squeezed the pressure there a total of six times and it's done nothing to relieve the headache throbbing.

"You may not have anyone to talk to, but there's an image I need to uphold."

Hyuuga would've laughed out loud if it was in his character but manners keep his lips sealed. An image? What sort of image could this young man want to portray? "I'm not following. How exactly is your hair and span of useless cable, making you a unique individual? Make me understand." Interlocking his fingers under his chin, Neji sat back prepared to listen to whatever theorized nonsense, the tattooed youth would produce.

"I go to school, I work at a popular restaurant, and I'm sexy as hell," Kiba punctuated each word slowly as if talking to a small toddler. "There are people my age at each spot, not a bunch of old people like you. You can't expect me to sit there and talk shit if I can't back it up. When I say, I have the deluxe channels to watch the game at my apartment, people are gonna want to visit. If I talk to a chick at the mall, the first things they look at are my tattoos and my hair."

The logic was lost on Neji but he'd humor Inuzuka anyway. "Let's say these facts are indeed true, why not go about it another way. Instead of buying this pricy gel product, go for a generic brand that has the same ingredients. As for the cable, go with another company who provides deals for yearly subscriptions."

"I'm not ditching the gel, and I don't feel like looking for a new cable company when I'm fine with the one I'm with."

Neji decided to try one last time, "If you won't change the cable then think about the shopping the local grocery stories, and buying lasting products that—"

"The main brand items taste better and I can save just as much by buying them from the store two miles away instead of that ragged place down the block." Kiba folded his arms, finalizing his decisions. "Your ideas stink ya know that?"

Neji has had it. He quickly snapped the glasses in one hand and glared lethally across his desk, "Then we have nothing more to discuss Inuzuka. These constant back and forths have done nothing to reach a mutual conclusion."

Kiba stared at the Hyuuga man, eyes strained and mildly surprised to see him get upset this quickly.

"I've done nothing but offer my services, free of charge may I add, and you've only sat there insulting my intelligence, downgrade every suggestion given, and sort to corrupt my ideas out of general spite."

"Because all you've done _is sit there_ trying to be all high and mighty, talking to me like I'm got'damn stupid, and didn't give my ideas a single chance." Kiba shot back fast.

"Your ideas are pointless and won't help your financial issues, except bring you further down then you already are." Neji's voice was losing its even based tone. "Think for a second, if you had followed your own advice, you'd still in up here. In my office, giving me the worst kind of headache and flaunting dribble about being a popular stud that has channels he doesn't even watch."

Kiba threw his hands in the air, "God you are so damn aggravating!" He stood up, knocking the chair back from the force of his legs. "Fuck it, I'm done. When you're willing to play it fair I'll come back and negotiate, until then you can kiss the fattest part of my ass!"

"I think not," Neji stood as well, rounding his desk as he spoke. "Don't bother returning Mr. Inuzuka. You won't be welcomed back in this office unless having a scheduled appointment like all my other clients." He reached the front door, opening it wide as an indication. "You're free to go."

Deep ebony brown tore into the blistering chilled pearl as tensions flared so violently it thickened the atmosphere. Kiba's hands clenched and flexed, edgily tempted to ram his fists in the fool's face, but thought it best to simply leave. "Tsk, fine by me. I'm not gonna stay where I'm not wanted. Be sure to call Naruto that I'm coming by to kick his ass." He stomped angrily to the exit doorway, being sure to shove his shoulder against Neji's. "Catch ya in hell."

Neji took a deep breath, resisting the devil's will to go after him. His patience would be the death of him that much he knew. Dealing with that moronic idiot was far too frustrating. Yes indeed, he would be making a call to Naruto.

There were some thing they were going to need to clear up when it came to him and Kiba. As long as he knew the Uchihas and Uzumakis he was going to demand that they warn him in case Kiba is invited to anymore get togethers. He'd truly had it with that damned savage.

Naruto was seriously going to get an earful for this.

* * *

**TBC: ^_^ I'm happy to have this out now.**


	2. Contact

**Author's Rant:** Well I'm glad some of you are into the Neji/Kiba plot. I thank you all for your interests and I will try my hardest to keep you entertained. Forgive mistakes guys. I'm tired today.

* * *

**Contact**

* * *

He was weary. He was nervous. The way the blue eyed person sat diligently by the double panel window as if waiting for the moment of torment, reminded the pair of regal ebony eyes, of an anxious puppy prepared for its master's return. Like the same lucid pools of oceanic waves, they flickered with self-amusement and curved upward with mild focus.

Ultramarine reflexed playful worry and deep concentration on the winding brick-structured pathway, patiently preparing himself for that familiar crimson painted Lexus to whip around tight cirlce of the front yard fountain. He calmly grasped each peach kissed digit around the wooden three foot baseball bat, while keeping trained eyes outside the window.

On the far right, a few feet behind him, the pair of dark eyes lifted minutely at the same position Naruto's stayed in for the past fifteen minutes after receiving a phone call. The reason behind the call, Sasuke Uchiha didn't have a clue, but he had a good theory behind what it could be based on because of his soul mate's protective need to keep their children's bat close nearby.

Anyone else would've took pity on the fellow and offered ways to aid him of his inner turmoil. Not Sasuke though. He knew whatever the case may be, his dear Dobe had to have caused it because of personal involvement or other ways of interruption. Naruto had set his own fate and thus Uchiha couldn't find himself to pity him.

Naruto grunted a rough snort as he sunk into the couch, still keeping a steady gaze out the window. "Come on you son of a bitch," The fool chanted to himself. "I know you're almost here."

"Language Dobe," Sasuke calmly reminded.

"Shut up," Was Naruto's reflexed comeback. "The kids are taking a nap. They can't hear me."

Rustling ink printed paper crinkled at the tips of Sasuke's hands as he moved the wide set to the side of his face, getting a better view of auburn cotton backside. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Staying alive," Naruto murmured, shifting on his knees. "He's gonna kill me."

Sasuke left what his fool was talking about at that, flapping his newspaper back in place and returning to the section that captivated his previous attention. Whatever was going on, he'd stay his peace. That was the best way to go.

During the years he and Naruto had been together, he'd learned to never understand the situations the blond got himself into because he'd likely not comprehend the conflict or get caught up with the idiot. Fool him once, shame on Naruto; fool him twice, shame on Sasuke. The best kind of lessons learned were normally those through direct experience. It was when he concluded that mindset, when Sasuke hear a pair of sock clad feet stroking along the plush carpet.

Just as he folded the paper down, he felt a tug on his elbow and turned down to find his adoptive son, Gaara Uchiha, rubbing his tired eyes. With sleep still induced in his ash teal eyes, Gaara waddled in a dream walk daze around the loveseat and pointed to where Naruto was seated awkwardly by the window.

Sasuke refolded his paper in a smaller square, gesturing an open palm for his son to take a seat on the sofa with him.

Gaara yawned, eyes droopy. "Mm mm," he mumbled, balled fists employed with keeping him awake long enough to worm pass his father's long legs and up to brace his body up on the couch. His growth spurt was slowed due to slight vitamin needs, so he was suffering being short because of it. The couch was a high set level, reaching higher than his neck and with some effort he braced his hands on the sofa cushion and lifted up, stubby legs kicking for momentum.

The soft commotion stole Naruto's attention from the window to spy Gaara trying to flop face first on the pillow. His struggles would've been adorable until his distress came through muffled whines. Naruto pointedly glared at Sasuke's lack of concern. "Help him," he drawled sadly for the kid.

Sasuke switched his eyes from the clumsy little legs to the dirty stare cast from the blue eyes. He directly sent a glare just as lethal, and went back to watching the child wiggle helplessly.

Naruto sucked his teeth, throwing one last glance over his shoulder before slipping off the three seated couch to give Gaara an extra boost. "I swear you're impossible," he chaste to the eldest Uchiha as he lifted Gaara by the rim of his baby jeans and gently righted the child on his back. "There you go."

Gaara looked up at the smiling ultra-blue, blinking silently to himself then bent his head back to stare at Sasuke. The look went from curiosity to a childish frown. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at the bold expression and it was quick to vanish. Just as the other end of the couch dipped half way, there was a rough knock at the front door.

Naruto sat up fast—and tore down the hallway in a flash of flourished colors, swearing Sasuke to secrecy, "You didn't see me since yesterday!"

All Sasuke could make out as those words floated back to him was the blur of blending hot hues. Again, this was why he never allowed himself to get involved with his lover's nonsense. It always came back to karma-flame his ass.

Silence glazed the living room, only disturbed by the crackling of skin to wood contact. Sasuke compressed two fingers between his eyes, shaking his head. "Stay here," he said to Gaara, who'd hidden behind the pillow nervously because of the loud noises. His fears haven't laxed since he was two when it came to obnoxious, sudden pitches and with the door being hammered so brutally, it only added to his fears.

And Sasuke knew this.

That's why whoever it was had better have a god excuse for causing such a ruckus on his doorstep.

The turbulent banging fluctuated impatient to downright rude, as the bass changed from up high to down low. Bangs evolved to pounds with the occasional smacks, as Sasuke took his time getting to the front door. The knocker was determined. Not that it mattered to him.

The peep hole glass closed between himself and the door as he leaned in, he could faintly make out shaggy chocolate brown barbs and the profile of a rough neck delinquent. He ripped his face from the door just in time before the door rattled. Sasuke rolled his eyes before looking over his shoulder to gesture for Gaara to go to the back room to escape the flooding thumbs.

Little Gaara squirmed himself over the edge and plopped down on his feet and petty padded as fast as he could down the hall. With the easily influenced toddler gone, Sasuke was free to answer as he wanted. "Who the hell is it?"

"Naruto's executioner," The doggish young man responded angrily. "Open up!"

Sasuke chuckled to himself, "There's a word people say to others when they want something. I suggest you get familiar with it."

"You can get familiar with my foot up your ass, jerk." Kiba banged on the door again. "Let me in before I break it down."

Sasuke's gaze became dangerous, "Do it and see what happens."

"I'll take that risk pretty boy."

A small smile graced the home owners pallid lips as he leaned his back against the door, arms folded. He tilted his head down the hallway and just so happened to catch the pair of beautiful shimmering eyes he'd fell in love with two years ago, gaping nervously around the corner. Cerulean bore into charcoal zinging a message from his head.

Sasuke simply stayed still . . .

Then the rocking disturbance flooded the entire house as full bodied charges vibrated Sasuke's frame visibly. The charming smile was strained, tugging his lips on both ends. Naruto gulped.

"Naruto," Sasuke softly called. "Come here."

Said gold haired youth shook his head. "Hell no," He mouthed back. Naruto knew he was due in for some karma after what he'd set up between Kiba and Neji.

Unfortunately he wasn't expecting it to come around so quickly when the door he'd braced his back opposite of, swung out slamming directly on top of him and out came a flustered face red haired child, blue eyes wild with drowsy agitation. The strings of scarlet locks messily tossed on his crown as he switched his anger from Naruto's moaning pain to Sasuke's dark gaze and the door pounding behind him.

"Who that?" Kyuubi's sleep laced voice demanded. "I napping!" He gave Naruto an obvious up and down glare, sizing up his older brother, before giving Sasuke the same treatment. When neither adult answered him, somewhere in the throes of his five year old mind, he decided to take matters in his own hands and stomped toward the front door in a fitted rage.

Kyuubi stopped in front of his adoptive older brother, hands on his plump little hips tapping his foot as he seen both grownups do when irritated. "Move pwease," he politely commanded. His mannerisms were improving even if he remained the bossy tyrant his elder brother was.

Sasuke chuckled. This was going to be an interesting intervention. He side stepped the front door, carefully keeping it pressured in case the psychotic visitor tried to charge in without looking. Sasuke unlatched the three locks and eased the door open just as Kiba was running for another shoulder crushing blow.

At first confused by the calm allowance inside, he just stared at the gapping door, seeing pieces of furniture decorated around the room and the large flat screen TV sitting near the patio windows. As his dark eyes gawked at the open entrance a splash of sunshine raced by and immediately he was back to vengeance mode.

"Kiba!" The sound of his name didn't fully register as it did with the small sized fox house shoes connecting with the thin part of his shin. Sharp pains ripped at his nervous system, like a tackle of needle heads. He howled surprised and looked down to the pint sized villain responsible.

"Geez kid, what gives?" Kiba kneeled down, rubbing at the tender portion that stung the most.

"Me and Mina napping!" Kyuubi hollered with his high pitched voice. "You wake up me, and Mina. You make Gaawa cry, Stupid Face!" He drew his foot back and landed another solid blow to the same sore knee. When Kiba gasped out loud, Kyuubi shushed him with a plump finger to his lips. "Shhh, hush, hush, hush!" Even though his voice was a bit too loud itself. "Be quiet, Dummy Head!"

Kiba stared blankly, lips zipped tight.

Kyuubi shook his pitiful excuse of well kempt hair and gushed as if having to deal with a misbehaving child. "Kiba you bad boy," The little boy shook his finger in the older brunettes face. "You no make noises anymore kay?"

"Ok, ok," Holding up both hands, Kiba willingly surrendered to the commanding toddler and watched as he nodded with a satisfied expression. A yawn stretched his lips apart. That little spout of energy drained him.

On impulse, he turned to the closest adult and held his arms up to be picked up. "I sleepy now, S'uke," He mumbled.

Sasuke figured picking them up as they grew would spoil them. But this time he'd make an exception for the tiny life saver. He scooped the fox faced Uzumaki up in his arms and carried him back to the shared bedroom, delivering an evil eyed expression to his significant other. Naruto cheesed pathetically and sighed. He knew he might as well face the consequences of his actions and maybe with a jacked up leg, Kiba wouldn't have the strength to beat his ass.

Naruto waltzed in all smiles, finding his best friend sitting on the opposite end of the same couch he walked over too. He calmly took a seat and reached out for the lamp on the night stand. "Keep your hands to yourself, or I'll burn your ass."

"Fuck you," Grunted Kiba. "Stop acting stupid. You know why I'm pissed."

Naruto's grip on the lamp loosened. "I was only trying to help."

"Well help with not helping ok? God I can't stand that guy." Kiba grounded through his teeth. "He thinks he's some stupid hot shot that knows about every damn thing going on. He wouldn't listen to a single one of my suggestions, calling them _idiotic and immature_." He mocked the sultry, grave voice. The young man was livid. Neji's voice replayed in his head during the entire trip to this address and no matter what he did, he couldn't drown out that pretty boy's annoying tone.

"Kiba, cut 'em some slack would ya?" Naruto deemed it safe for no inanimate weapons and dared to relax on the couch. "Neji means well. He's just . . . umm . . ." What exactly is the best way to go about defining Neji's character without damaging it?

"Snobbish, self-centered, prissy, tight assed, controlling, cold hearted, evil. . ."

"Yeah—No," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Neji's a cool guy. He's just organized. He likes to keep things orderly and in place."

"Let him do that with his life, not mine. I went there to get advice with my budget, not to hear how much I'm spending on hair gel or putting Akamaru to sleep."

Naruto gasped. "He asked you to put Akamaru to sleep?"

"No, but he was thinking it. If he knew how much Premium Kibbles cost, he'd be begging for him to be taken to the vet." Kiba heaved a deep gust of wind from his lungs as he collapsed against the couch, mentally drained. "I can't win with that guy. It's like he's made of steel. Every time I tossed something he'd throw it right back."

"You just have to give him time. He'll come around."

The arm Kiba was about to drape over his eyes, returned to his side as he regarded his best friend with a peculiar look. "You're saying that like I plan to be around 'em more often." Then it hit him hard. "Whoa, you're not trying to make us friends are you?"

"No, no, no," Naruto quickly disagreed. "I was just hoping we could all be comfortable around each other whenever we had get togethers. I wasn't trying to get you two to be friends or anything like that. It's not like it'd convenience everyone if you two wouldn't argue about every little problem. No, not at all." One lone blue eye slithered over to the quietly suspicious face. Naruto ticked his lips.

Kiba blinked his eyes, "You're kidding right? Me and him get along? Oh yeah when pigs fly over hell, playing black jack."

"Well I tried," Naruto stood, shrugging his arms in the air. "Can't say I didn't try to make peace between everyone." It was worth a shot at least. "Anyway are you still coming over this weekend? The kids would love to have you here."

"Yeah I'm still coming," Kiba pushed off the couch, standing as well, stretching his arms over his head. "Who's all invited?"

Naruto thought a second, "I think Kakashi said he was riding with Itachi, there's me and Sasuke—"

"You live here idiot—"

"And. . ." Naruto inched himself away slowly. "I think Neji said he was coming by too."

"Say what? Ah hell Naruto," Whined Kiba. "You know I don't like him. Why did you have to invite the bastard over too?"

"Neji's my friend Kiba as well as Sasuke's best friend. We can't ask him over just because you're the only one who doesn't like him," Naruto deadpanned seriously. "That wouldn't be fair to the others."

"Damn, fine whatever," Kiba scratched behind his head. "Whatever I'll still come. Just make sure he doesn't say shit to me or I'm jamming my foot down his throat."

"Thanks Kiba—damn I almost forgot, did you want to see Minato before you left? He drew you a picture at school of you and Akamaru."

That influenced a smile for Inuzuka. "Nah, I'll see the squirt later this week. I gotta work the late shift tonight, but tell him I'll come by tomorrow to say thanks."

"Alright, no biggie. I think he wanted to be awake to see your reaction anyway."

"Cool, we'll set it up then," Kiba walked to the front door, jarring the frame open. "Take a rain check for that ass whooping."

Naruto's smile froze on his face. He'd completely forgotten about that. "Uh yeah I'll cash it never," the two friends, fist pounded and Kiba left laughing to himself about his wacky best friend. After two years of being in a relationship with that tight assed Sasuke, he was glad Naruto's personality hadn't altered now that he had millions to spend at his every beckoning. Sasuke wasn't too bad of a guy either if one would look around his dark, brooding exterior. He was pretty decent to hang with too.

Funny thing is he and Neji's personalities were that much difference. So how was that the once lethal eyed and intimidating Sasuke Uchiha, reduced to being a calmer and relaxed family man, while Neji stayed the disregarding piece of shit he was today?

Naruto watched the spiked haired youth hurry to his car and hope inside before pulling out of the drive way. He silently shook his head to himself, damning another failed attempt. For the past four months he'd been dying for the two opposites to get along with one another, but it seemed for every chance the two came together, the situation grew worst between them.

It was sort of childish of him, he knew, to want Neji and Kiba to be friends just because he and Sasuke were together. He just didn't want Kiba to be left alone now then they'd moved across town from the old apartment complex.

Naruto lightly jumped when two long arms grasped around his waist, fitting his back into warm security. He side glanced to see Sasuke's chin lowering on his shoulder. He needed this support right now. On bodily instinct, he loosened the tension in his muscles and leaned into the strong hold, knocking his temple to Sasuke's jaw.

"You alright?" Sasuke questioned. "You've been stressing again."

"Yeah I know. It's just school, the kids and dealing with these two." Naruto spooned his arms on top of his boyfriend's. "I just wish I could help them out."

"Stop meddling in their business Dobe," Sasuke responded softly. "You've got your own life to deal with. Three kids, your degree and me. If it was meant to be, it'd happen."

". . . I just want them to be happy."

Another loose sigh brushed over the drapes of blond hair tickling over the caramel tanned ear. "You can't force everyone to into a happy life. It's has to come on its own time."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Since when did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise," A soft kiss grazed the side of Naruto's neck. "I'm just trying to get your mind off of those two and back on me." Sasuke kissed his neck with more pressure, rubbing the front of his pants suggestively into his blonde's behind. "I'd appreciate a little happiness in the bedroom."

Naruto chewed his bottom lip, grinning from ear to ear. "I'd appreciate a little happiness too."

* * *

It was cold outside. The windows fogged kissed bits of surrounding frost upon the edges of the squared carved class frames as she stared quietly from her bedroom. The night was late, her eyes melted into tears as yet again she was forced from her peaceful sleep by a sharp rapping against her outer casement and could see nothing there to cause it.

She was frightened and upset. Her only savior was the thick pony quilt and crowd of surrounding plushies she kept near. One teddy bear in particular was held tight in her arm as he rocked back and forth, weeping quietly. The fox bear strangled in her arms was a gift given to her by a very close friend, named Kyuubi Uzumaki. It comforted her and from what she remembered him saying, would protect her from all scary sounds. She listened and agreed that the sounds stayed at bay, never coming from the darkness to cause her any harm. But she knew they were there; the sharp peaking noises at her window.

Hinata wanted so badly to rush to her father's bedroom and crawl under his arms so that he could tell her that everything would be ok.

She'd done that once, only to be scolded for waking him over rubbish that was just her imagination eating at her. He'd told her to return to her bedroom that night and since then she'd kept to herself about the strange knocks and taps at her window, afraid of being scolded by her father once more.

Tonight, however, she couldn't help herself. The winds picked up, rushing long howls. Hinata shivered, hugging her fox teddy for dear life, as she clumsily wiggled over the edge of her queen sized bed and quietly tip toed out of her bedroom, heading for the master quiet several rooms away from hers.

The hall was dark, long and wide. She was afraid of the dark and the many things that it kept hidden from her eyes. Every creak from her own footsteps sadly enforced a wave of fright up her spine.

Eventually she couldn't hold back her desires to be protected and the sounds of her feet echoed soundless pats over the plush carpet. She was in front of her father's door in a flash, hand out stretched to grasp around the bronze plated doorknob. Hesitation blanketed over her nerves; she didn't want to be disciplined by her father again. He'd be very upset if she woke him up.

Tears continued to fall down her moon caressed face. She was so scared, but inside she knew she'd dare not risk it. Daddy would be mad, was all she could conclude in her mind.

So she decided she would not disturb him, nor could she return to her room.

She would sit by his room like she always did and wait until the scary noises went away.

Tonight would be no different. The place between a wooden stand next to her father's door would be used as her safe haven. She quietly waddled towards it and plopped down, embracing her fox plushy to her chest, soaking her dripping pearls into the cotton soft texture.

At least she knew her Foxy wouldn't be mad at her. He would make her feel safe from the scary sounds.

He always did.

* * *

The digital clock read twelve forty eight, well beyond midnight. Kiba had only gotten an hour of sleep after taking a shower and feeding Akamaru when his cell phone went off under his pillow. He hadn't thought twice about checking the ID for a name.

His voice was groggy and mixed with slumber as he signed in his password and answered roughly, "Hello?"

There was silence for a moment. Kiba could faintly make out what he thought was hiccups. His body protested against be pulled away from his pillow as he sat up, rubbing the dryness from his eyes. "Who is this?" He demanded softly, still tired.

What he assumed were hiccups, were discarded as sleep withered away from his mind and soon he could tell that with the hiccups came quiet peeps and soft cries. "_Kiba . . ."_

The tone was gentle, very soft spoken and elegant. It immediately put Inuzuka on alert as he frowned into the receiver, concerned. "Hey who is this?" he questioned with more concern, then attitude in his voice.

The cries were so muffled and soaked into something thick; Kiba had to strain to hear that tiny tone whisper, "I can't hear you. . ." he whispered back just as quietly.

Tiny delicate hands griped the handle of her phone nervously as she whispered once more, "_H-Hinata."_

Every hair stood on end as Kiba flopped over his bed, hurrying to find some pants. "Hinata, are you alright, is everything ok? Talk to me kid," he didn't care how she got his number or why she was calling. For a tiny child to be calling this late at night meant something was wrong, especially when they were crying.

"_Kiba,_" she whimpered voice so stricken with terror. "_I scared. . . I hear funny sounds. . ." _she rubbed the sleeves of her one piece over her watery eyes. "_Can you make me smiley? Pwease?"_

There was at first a tired relief and an exhausted sigh as Kiba chuckled on his end, shaking his head. "Sure kid, I'll make you happy." He'd always have a soft for this little girl. "Tell Uncle Kiba what's going on."

For the first time that night, Hinata smiled small, curled up by the phone and talked . . .

* * *

**TBC: Kiba's so awesome ^_^. **


	3. Silent Issues

**Author's Rant:** You guys are so awesome I swear.

* * *

**Silent Issues**

* * *

Ichiraku's was a whir of turbulent chatter, not too surprising for a usual Saturday evening. Customers were broken off in singles, pairs or more, conveying over business of another matter dealing with their daily lives or others they knew. Families conversed over entertaining details, daters quietly whispered in a sectioned corner of the diner, and besides the occasional calls of finished entrees announcing from the back, the restaurant was manageably pleasant.

"Welcome to," A stretched yawn lacerated the polite greeting, accompanied with a slight head shake. "Sorry about that," Clearing his throat, the dark haired waiter tried again. "Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen Café, where we serve the best Ramen year round. My name's Kiba, how may I serve you today?" Notebook at the ready, Kiba waited patiently for the small family of three to relay their desired dishes.

The father of the set continued to look through the menu, the wife was busily fixing her child's bib and for a moment Inuzuka was given the opportunity to think over the events he'd forced himself into for the past couple of nights.

Kiba hadn't gotten much rest for the past two days. Most of the time used to recover from his late shift at Ichiraku's, were spent assuring his little night caller that monsters didn't exist and that she had nothing to be ashamed of. Today was one of those days he was suffering from being a kind hearted Samaritan. Hinata's fright hadn't dulled since their first conversation and he didn't half expect it too. Being a four year old was rough, especially when being afraid of the dark and everything that went bump in the night.

That would've been fine with Kiba if that was all he had to deal with when talking to the toddler. He'd had late night chats with the twins plenty of times over childish dreams they wanted to discuss with him instead of Naruto. Hell on a handful of occasions he'd had a three way with Gaara and one of the twins; most of the talking coming from either Kyuubi or Minato since Gaara was just a witness and Kiba the unfortunate participate.

With Hinata, the situation was more complex.

The girl not only had an understandable fear of inanimate objects in the dark, but she was also nervous about telling her father. The way she reacted when Kiba suggested she wake up Neji, tore a piece of his heart in half.

She went into near hysterics, pleading and begging Kiba not to say anything to her father about her being scared or being up this late. Kiba knew from experience that Neji had never raised his hand to the child, so abuse was far from his worries. Parental neglect or rather forced on maturity was what he was concerned over.

Hearing how broken her voice was that first night . . . so tearful and afraid . . . just remembering her stolen childhood, tightened the muscles around his pen . . .

o0o0o

"_Why are you so scared pup? There's no monsters going to hurt you," Kiba boosted sleepily. "You got Uncle Kiba here to protect ya. No," his yawn muffled through the phone. "No worries."_

_Sniffles floated from her end and audible shifts of cloth rubbed under her nose. "You pwomise?" _

_He smiled, gaining more energy as the small chat went on. "Yeah babe, I always keep my promises. I won't let anything hurt you."_

"_O-Ok," She whispered so small. "You sweepy Kiba?"_

"_Who me?" A large yawn nearly gave him away, which he disguised as an awkward chuckle. "Nah kiddo, I'm good. I can stay up all night." Then he realized something he should've asked from the very beginning. "Hey how come you didn't wake your dad up? Is he not home?"_

_Hinata gasped, voice fragilely tangled in a new fit of hiccups, "Pwease Kiba no tell daddy pwease. He be weally mad with me if I say I scared of bumpy stuff!" _

_Her sudden outburst took Kiba by total surprise. The child wasn't only afraid but terrified to tell her father how she felt. "Whoa babe, settle down," this would go against his better judgment, knowing it was best to talk to the parent but he didn't want to cause the girl anymore stress. "Why are you afraid of telling your dad? He's not going to hit you."_

_Hinata whimpered, soaking her receiver in tears and nose dribble, "I-I no like daddy's mean eyes. Daddy's scary with eyes. I be big girl so no see scary eyes. Kiba pwease no tell. I be good girl if you no tell daddy."_

_Angry wasn't the proper word to define the turmoil raging inside Kiba's chest. Muscles strangled around the chords of his lungs as he struggled to control the need to yell, or enact his attitude the best he knew how—throwing punches or attacking the closest thing to him. Never in his entire life had he ever thought he'd hear such a thing. The twins knew to go to Naruto or himself, and now Sasuke when encountering something they were uncomfortable with. _

_For Hinata to plead to him not to tell the only person he expected to be her savior from the darkness—he sighed. It wrenched at something inside him. No, he wouldn't say anything for now. But he did plan to have a talk with the loathsome jackass in hopes of getting through to him. _

"_K-Kiba?" Hinata called through the phone gently. "You mad. . . I sowwy."_

_Kiba shook off the remnants of rage for another time, turning his attentions back to the innocent child, "No, no, Love never. I could never be mad at you. I was distracted is all." He cleared his throat. "Listen, you don't have to be afraid to tell me when you're scared ok? I'll be here. Call whenever you want and we can talk until the monsters go away, cool?"_

_One more sniffle, "Ok," Came the little Hyuuga's watery agreement. "T'ank you Kiba."_

"_You're welcome Love."_

o0o0o

"Sir? Sir? Sir," A soft nudge rattled the rough neck back to reality. "Sir, we're ready to order."

"Oh man sorry," Kiba shook his mind clear, scratching behind his head apologetically. "Guess I spazzed out for a sec." The family hesitated to give their order.

Kiba wasn't sure why until he heard a drip speck on his leather work shoes. His right hand was stained between the thumb and index with pools of oily ink, seeping from the crackled remains that used to be his pen.

The father looked skeptical, the mother on the other hand held a more concerned expression, lightly tapping his wrist. "It's alright son, maybe we should just get another waiter. You may need a break from all the stress."

He wasn't in the mood to argue or really cared at this point. The black liquid had left an evil trail on the front of his tye dye polo, the right side of his khaki pants and the top of his shoe. Rest was definitely something he needed today. "Thanks," he bowed respectfully, folding his notepad shut. "I'll see if I can get you guys a better host. Sorry for the trouble."

Kiba left before either of them could respond to his apology. He didn't have to say anything to a fellow employee; he just motioned to the table he had, doing a swish piece with his fingers that the table had good money and he was gone.

The quick cross to the break room, threw the attention of one of the waitresses, assisting a busboy with the cleanup of one table. Both sea form eyes trailed after the bristled fellow until he disappeared around the kitchen corner.

Sakura pulsed her lips, debating on whether to leave co-worker be or to give him the space he obviously needed.

She preferred being impulsive, true to form. _Why not see what's going on in that head of his? _She mused to herself.

Sakura gestured for the busboy to finish up there as he untied the ribbon around her short bob and shook the dents free. Her trip to the break room was an eventful one, having to dodge and dip under serving traps, passing carts and rushing individuals in a hurry to break records.

Being employed at the overly busy café trained them all to be capable of maneuvering in impossible ways. Reflexes were sharpened and skills of mobile organization were intact in their minds, like the wills of trained soldiers.

For Sakura it was all fun until she came to the mouth of the colorless area, finding Kiba's face buried in the folds of his arms, legs gapped on either side of the wooden chair. She sighed to herself, shaking her coral locks from side to side. It figured he was probably just tired from another late night out. Whatever pity she previously had for him quickly evaporated.

"Yo," she bumped him with her hip against his shoulder, grabbing the available seat next to him. "Rough night?"

"Mmm," was his groggy reply, tightening the refuge his arms created. "Lemme alone."

"I told you about staying out late when pulling a two shifter," She nagged playfully. "You know you're not a morning person."

Kiba's face emerged, drained of color and eyes dilated from lack of light. "Thanks mom, I'll keep that in mind."

"You're right because mother knows best," She nudged him with her finger this time. "So, you want to tell me what's got you in a funk or are you PMSing to much to want to talk about it."

"Depends," Kiba snorted sarcastically. "Are you asking because you care, or just being nosey."

She shrugged. "A little of each. I'm bored, business is starting to get slow and you obviously have a story to tell. Why not help us both kill time?"

Kiba determined through that bit of selfish logic that he could trust her with a little detailing while leaving out the most important parts. "Fine," he grouched, sitting back in his chair, slumping to the shoulders. "You listening?"

"Shoot," Sakura braced each elbow on the round table and rested her chin on the back of her knuckles. "I'm all ears."

"Ok so I have this friend who has a kid," he looked at her with plenty of warning. "And no its not Naruto." When she shrugged, he continued on. "The kid's scared of the dark, like any other kid right? So instead of telling my friend, she calls me crying for me to talk to her all night until she gets sleepy."

"So why doesn't she just tell your friend she's scared?"

Kiba's eyebrows furrowed on his forehead. "'Cause she's scared of how he looks at her when she does something wrong. He has this freakish way of looking at people with little regard to how it makes them feel. She's scared shitless to say anything, thinking he'll get angry with her for being scared of the dark."

"Gosh the poor thing," Sakura felt sorry for the little girl.

"Exactly, she's only four years old too." Kiba shook his head, running a tired hand through his wiry spikes. "I don't know what to do. She doesn't want me to talk to her dad because he'll be a total dick like he always is and say some stupid shit about it being her imagination."

"Maybe you can keep talking to her until she isn't afraid anymore?" Sakura suggested. "Just until she can handle going to sleep in the dark. It shouldn't take more than maybe a week or two."

"Two weeks? No way, I gotta get some sleep. I have bills to pay and homework to finish. I can't stay up all night coddling a kid."

Sakura thought a moment, "Is there anyone else she can talk to at night maybe?"

"No."

"Then try talking to her father, maybe you can hint at her fears the next time you see him. I'm sure he's smart to catch on," Sakura stood, stretching her arms overhead. "If anything she is his child. He should be the one comforting her, not a stranger."

"I'm not a stranger," Kiba retaliated, mildly offended. "She knows who I am. It's not like I'm a stalker or something. But," Tomorrow night was the black jack get together at Sasuke's house. . . "Maybe I can give your idea a try."

She shrugged once more, "It never hurts to try. It might help your little friend with her problem." She patted his shoulder, "I hope I was some help to you."

"Nah, you sucked," He chuckled. "But thanks for trying anyway."

"Whatever, I'll tell the boss you're in here slacking. That can be my payment for the free psychology session." With that bit of worry tossed to her associate, Sakura winked and strolled out of the break room, head high and without a care in the world.

Kiba on the other hand, remained where he was for maybe ten seconds before deciding that he'd better take her up on that threat and hurry back to work. He'd figure out something to say to the dick when he saw him tomorrow.

* * *

"Darling, are you sure you're alright?" Neji checked his rearview mirror a fourth time in the last thirty minutes and asked this same question twice in the same time span. "Are you hungry? I brought your apple slices in case you wanted to snack on something."

Hinata tucked herself into her car seat, strangling the throat of her teddy fox and hummed her reply. It was the best he could get out of her. No reply. Of course not, why had he expected one?

Neji sighed; a habit he's taken up in the past few months when dealing with his daughter's silence.

She hasn't uttered a word to him in days, she refuses to look him in the eye and when it came time for dinner she doesn't touch a morsel until he finishes and leaves. The sparkle in the eyes she inherited from himself have dulled and lost their luster, the smile she shyly covered with her hands stayed thin and lifeless, and now the rosy plump in her cheeks were no longer visible.

He'd tried numerous times to coax her into talking about something, anything at all would suffice but his attempts failed miserably. Neji was nearing the end of his rope, concern mirrored in only his eyes.

The car ride to Sasuke and Naruto's home was one he'd thought would ring forth some conversation. He told her about the children being excited about her arrival and about others being present. All she gave was a timid nod and a tighter hold to her teddy.

Neji carried on the drive without another word, only listening to the engines silent purr and gazing out at the bypassing homes located in this suburban area. Lights twinkled and flickered through the shades of lit dinners, or televisions. Fading shadows swiftly crossed by as shadows and on small chances, he caught glimpses of other households holding small gatherings with extra vehicles in their driveways.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Neji saw a car flash several flicks in his rearview mirror. He glanced over to his side view mirror, not able to fully see the make or model. Color was a given; dark onyx. The sun had long since set, leaving little to no light save for the few street lights. By the third stroke of light, Neji identified the car and sat back in his chair, lips grimly thinned. He was still getting used to seeing these two as frequently as he did, considering the wayward past they had.

The rest of the ride onward, the car traveled close behind until they reached their destination, where from the looks of it, only one quest had arrived already. Kiba's fire red mustang sat out like a sore thumb in comparison to everyone else's dimmer shades of navy blue, and jet black.

Trust the canine savage to be an individual instead of following the crowd.

Neji pulled up around the front yard fountain parking behind Inuzuka's car.

About ten feet behind, the remaining two quests pulled up in an expensive Phantom courtesy of Uchiha Enterprises. Figures. Not even Itachi Uchiha would waste his own gas to visit his brother for a night of mirth.

Neji unbuckled his seatbelt, and unlocked the doors, getting out just as the other guest, Kakashi Hatake, senior partner to Itachi Uchiha of Uchiha Corporations, exited his side of the car, face concealed behind his high raised, short sleeved turtle neck.

"Well, can't say I've seen you in a while Neji," Kakashi stopped by the back, casually observing Hyuuga unlatch his child's car seat. Hinata stared at the ash haired gentleman, face frozen in wonder at the scar that cruelly sliced across his left eye, disappearing behind the gray colored shirt. Kakashi caught her gaze, lifting a one hand wave as she grabbed her father around the neck. "Hinata, you're getting lovelier every day."

Neji hiked the little toddler on his chest, greeting Kakashi with a bow and urging his daughter to do the same. "What do you say when someone compliments you?"

Hinata looked to her father, then to Kakashi, lip quivering. She smashed her fox plush to her face and whimpered in the side of Neji's neck.

"You're a fright to small children Kakashi. I thought we established this years ago," Itachi's unflinching gaze enveloped the subject of his statement with reflective interest before sliding his regal glint to Neji. "You've fared well since your termination I see." Itachi quirked a brow to the little girl's indifferent behavior but commented none on her general presence.

Neji still held some sour disdain to the previous company he was employed by, but no ill will to the only two who'd tried to assist in him keeping his job. Despite that, he didn't take well to being ridiculed like a common faced failure. "If you're referring to my wellbeing having improved since leaving that dying company, then you'd be correct. I have fared well."

A standoff of sorts eclipsed their pearl and ebony eyes in a single deadlock stare. Neji stared at Itachi, Itachi at Neji. Hostility lingered, it was small, thin but nonetheless, evidence reminded that there would be some bitterness.

"Touché," Mused Kakashi. "He has you there Itachi. East Corporations is on a quick trip to bankruptcy." No one mentioned a word to that. Hatake didn't really care if they did anyway. "If it's all the same to the two of you, I'd enjoy sipping a cup of tea around a game of spades. The weather isn't exactly pleasant this evening."

"Of course; we are invited guests after all," Neji tucked Hinata closer in his arms, turning on his heel to the main household. "We mustn't keep our hosts waiting over a silly debate."

Itachi stood where he was, arms lifted in a loose fold, looking off at the departing gentlemen. He hadn't expected there to be any difference towards his company being wanted. And he wasn't planning on being a friend of the family anyway. He'd been invited by two people to his surprise, wanting him to show.

Both possessing the endless lands of eternal blue they called eyes and smiles a mile wide.

* * *

"Ouch, Ouch Ouch!"

"Hold still will ya?"

"Stupid Bwo Bwo—Ouch!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard that one before," Naruto worked diligently to detangle the countless knots and objects magically finding themselves the victim of Kyuubi's long scarlet hair. He'd found two paper clips in this brat's head. How he had no clue and add to the way he had a habit of shaking it free from the ponytail Naruto tried to keep in, it always lead to being a matted ruin.

Minato sat on the bed by his older brother, watching his twin fight back the tears threatening to stain his whisker blemished cheeks. His tender scalp despised being operated on with a fine tooth comb or brush and no matter how much his younger twin tried, he could do nothing to stop his distress.

Naruto parted through another section gradually nearing the end, "Almost done kiddo. Just hang in there."

Kyuubi folded his arms good and tight, lips pouted in a juicy swell and eyes screwed hard on the edges. His evil face would frighten puppies, but not Minato.

"Naru, you make Uubi pretty?" Minato asked looking at the slaps of straight red sliding through the comb.

"If he behaves, he will be—hold still." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Kiba!" His voice called without warning.

The kid's playroom swung open with Kiba and little Gaara attached to his leg, fat bottom plopped flat on his foot. "Yo?" He spotted Kyuubi's ugly face immediately putting two and two together. "Giving big bro a hard time, little man?"

Kyuubi sniffled, "N-No," he hiccupped pathetically. "Bwo Bwo meanie. He no be nice to head."

Kiba barked a short laugh, "Naruto's trying to make sure you look good for our friends."

"So!" Pouted the spoiled child. "I no care!"

"Hinata and Itachi are coming . . ." Kiba wispily sung.

"I no—huh? 'Nata and 'Tachi?" The tears vanished; Kyuubi's blue eyes swam with glee and immediate delight. "Bwo Bwo huwwy! You make me look good ok?"

"Ok, Ok," Naruto winked his silent gratitude for helping out. "Have they made it yet?" Naruto mouthed over his brother's head.

Kiba shrugged, gesturing down to the little bundle glued to his ankle. "Been playing with him."

Naruto opened his mouth to verbally ask something coming up short just as he heard the doorbell chime.

Five seconds later it rang again. Still no one answered the front door.

"Get the door Dobe!" Sasuke's voice rung from the backroom.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm combing the kid's hair Teme. You get the door!"

"I'll get the door," Kiba volunteered, already turning on his heel with a few extra pounds clinging and all. He didn't have time to wait on who decided to get it for what logical reason. Those two would go back and forth with unimportant reasons why they couldn't get it until the visitor either left the house or had enough patience to wait.

Kiba his heavier foot long the rug, chuckling each time he felt Gaara's little giggles rumbling around his knee. His hand grasped around the doorknob, he twisted and pulled, revealing the four newcomers. "Yo, guys, what's going on?"

Itachi lifted an eyebrow, Kakashi smiled and Neji only looked at him. Hinata beamed to life upon seeing the young adult, eyes shining to their brightest lavender as she squirmed in her father's hold, arms outstretched. "Kiba!" She squealed.

The very first word she utters from her lips in her father's presence; of all the people to Neji's shock. The tiny girl reanimated as if she couldn't wait to get into the tattoo face's arms as she littered small kisses on each cheek.

"Ok, ok ok, enough kissy face," Chuckled Kiba, placing the little girl on the floor. "Guess what?" he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Kyuubi's in the back crying like a big baby. Wanna go see?"

Hinata nodded at first, bouncing excitedly just happy to be around her favorite friends. She didn't think to look at her father for permission until he cupped her shoulder, slowly reminding her of her station.

"What do you say Hinata?" Neji firmly questioned.

Hinata slinked back into his legs, easing from Kiba's hands as she looked up to her father, eyes wide and pleading. ". . . I go see?" she whispered so soft, Kiba and Neji strained to hear.

"Yes you may."

Permission granted, Hinata cuddled her fox to her face, the pads of her baby dolls softly tapping on the plush carpet as she walked to the room where her friends awaited her. She barely rounded the corner before childish squeals flooded the halls. Kyuubi snatched her up in a large bear hug, along with Minato circling and clapping his hands.

Seeing no fun to be had here, Gaara slid off Kiba's leg and scurried down the hall where all the fun sounded like it was being given for free.

Kakashi walked in first, aiming for the little book shelf near the flat screen. Itachi hesitated a moment, giving Kiba a leisure once over, "My brother," he started in a tone of authority. "Go fetch him for me."

Kiba returned the once over with one of his own, adding a twinge of incredulous disbelief. "Fetch 'em yourself," he snorted rudely. "'Da hell you Uchihas think you running, but don't get me confused with the flunkies you got kissing your ass alright? I ain't the one."

"Such ill manners," Itachi generalized to the younger man. He would've commented more until seeing the face of his younger sibling peeking from the down the hall. "Never mind, I'll get him myself."

"That's why we have two feet and a heartbeat bro," Kiba called to Itachi's retreating back.

Neji had to cover his mouth behind a fist to hide a calm smile. A fair warning would've been kind, but Itachi called this on himself. He corrected his face quickly, nodding to Kiba as he glided pass. Kiba however had other plans, grabbing the man by his arm, stopping him by his side.

Neji frowned at this, face instantly becoming defensive, "Do you mind removing your hand Inuzuka?"

"No," Kiba roughly said. "Not until we have a chat. I gotta talk to you about something."

"We have nothing to talk about," Yanking his arm free from the man handling, Neji straightened his back, eyes angled down on the young man's scowling face.

Keep it together, stay cool. Kiba wasn't going to risk a trip to jail tonight dealing with this man. "Look, after we have a couple of games we need to talk alright?"

Neji shoved past him, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. Kiba held his breath, taming his rage down to a dull shimmer. He wasn't going to let this asshole get to him. He wouldn't do it. He wasn't going too. Tonight was for Hinata, only for Hinata. This talk he honestly didn't want to have was for Hinata's benefit, only for her.

With that mindset, Kiba closed the front door, locking it shut and turned to join the rest of the guests for a very interesting night.

* * *

**TBC: Gotta love Kiba's smart mouth ^_^**


	4. Harsh Communication

**Author's Rant:** Here's the next chapter my babes ^_^

* * *

**Harsh Communication**

* * *

They were quiet, all of them. All eyes traveled from one to the other, minds focused and clear of everything except one purpose; to seek and destroy. Every move was critical, silence was impeccably upheld. The slightest move meant victory or defeat. A slip of the eyes, the itch of an index finger or the casual shrug of a shoulder, none of it went amiss. Three pairs of men were divided evenly and for them this battle meant everything. Masculine nobility was placed on the surface of a maple oak dinner table as well as several large sized bills.

Itachi and Sasuke.

Kakashi and Neji.

Naruto and Kiba.

All of them had but one goal and their choice of weapons was spread like the wings of a majesty monarch in their hands. Every young man was the picture perfect example of what could be defined as a true poker face.

Kiba sat horizontally from his golden haired partner as did the rest of the crew as a way of keeping terms fair and equal, though secretly any of them were being just that. Mild shifts in the chair literally echoed a message only the fellow interpreter could translate.

For Neji and Kakashi, having known one another over the years, a basic system was developed to ensure victory. Neji's eyes would momentarily close and reopen turning to face his right arm while tapping his sock clad foot silently. Kakashi occasionally would drag his share of weaponry over his chest, a smile on his face to throw off those who knew he was up to no good. Their tricks were more pronounced but not so easy to decipher to the untrained eye.

The Uchihas worked in a more refined, poised method, going about their own deception without drawing attention from the others. Though they may not agree on many of the things they did outside of entertainment, when it came to combining tactics the two were invisible. One glance from the left, right, above, or below said all that needed to be silently conversed. The movement was sharp, quick and so easily confused with a casual eye glance that no one would be the wiser to think it was a mere blink.

As for the final pair, this came far too easily for them. The streets taught them a different set of skills none of these upper ranked elders would ever understand. Kiba and Naruto could read the other's techniques without having to give as much effort into cheating. A sip of tea or the scratch of a ring finger said plenty. Nothing else was needed; it'd give away far too much and by the end of the battle, all attempts were reversed or exchanged for a whole new set of flimflammery.

It was Neji's move. He looked to Kakashi and received a kind smile. A nine of hearts was placed on the counter. Itachi followed suit, pushing forth a red heart jack. Kiba chuckled, tossing out a red eight. Sasuke frowned, shaking his head as he lazily threw a two of hearts. Kakashi's face marred a concentrated look of victory that didn't quite reach his eyes as he threw out a simple ten spade and leaned back satisfied, "Looks like this is my round gentlemen."

Just as he reached out to collect his spoils, Naruto snaked out a wagging digit, "Nah, uh, uh, bro, don't forget I still gotta throw out mine." He shuffled through his hand and slapped down a card. "Bam, read it and weep baby."

Dead center of the table was a beautiful black jack of spades, toppling every single one of the cards like the gorgeous weapon it was. Sliced down the middle, cleaner than a slab of butter, Naruto's card was clearly the victory here. The small stack of crumbled bills was split evenly between himself and Kiba as they fist pounded right between the quiet losers, grins as wide as a polished piano.

Neji sighed folding his hand together as he shot a lethal glare to his partner, "Kakashi, what part of," he blinked his eyes several times, "Did you not understand?"

"Oh, was that the signal?" Kakashi playfully shrugged a shoulder. "Sorry, I couldn't tell whether you have something in your eyes or if you're trying to come on to me."

"Don't flatter yourself," Steel clung heavily in his voice as Neji straightened in his chair, the annoyance of a failure rattling through his spine. "Honestly, a simply gesture could've given us the round."

Besides these two going at it, the Uchihas didn't bother declaring faults in their strategy since the argument would lead to one blaming the other when it was so much easier to accept defeat and both take the blame.

"Anyone else wanna get their asses handed to 'em?" Kiba made a show of counting through his wad of well won cash like flipping through the pages of a novel. "Come on, don't be shy. There's plenty of ass whooping's to dish out."

Itachi grunted, stacking his hand of cards on the table. "I think I've had my fill of defeat for one evening. A twelfth would just be an insult to my ego."

"Don't use your ego as the pussy way out 'cause you're chicken," Taunted Kiba. "One more loss won't hurt ya."

Sasuke gestured the same as his brother, standing from the table. "I'm out. I need to check on the food anyway."

"I'll help ya," Naruto was still bursting with victorious pride as he exited the table, stuffing his winnings in the pocket of his sweatpants, following behind his boyfriend.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, "Say one word about winning. Just one," The warning was firm and half serious. "I'll cut off half the cable channels for two months and not think twice about it." This risk Naruto wouldn't dare take and quickly sealed his lips tight, disappearing around the corner with Sasuke. Itachi excused himself from the group, saying he needed to make a phone call to someone. Kakashi excused himself, mumbling something about needing to finish up the book he left in the car.

This left Kiba in the presence of the sour puss loser, sulking to himself as he made to clean off the table, refusing to make eye contact with his enemy. Neji's attitude was as predictable as the forecast on a weather channel. Whenever he lost a game, regardless of which the friends played, he'd become quiet, enclosed to himself and do his cold version of what Kiba labeled a Chilly Pout. As much as Inuzuka got a kick out seeing the obvious irritation frosted on Neji's shoulders, this time it was flat out annoying.

He still had a bit of quarrel going on concerning Hinata and seeing him get pissed over a card game showed how little he paid attention to more important things. Kiba pushed back his chair, sighing audibly to himself as he assisted with cleaning off the table. "Quit sulking. It's irritating."

"I'm not sulking," Neji was quick to correct. "Mind your own business."

"I will when you stop acting like a lil' girl. It's just a card game."

Neji paused half bent over the table, as he lifted his eyes to look at the younger brunette collect cups and napkins from his end. "Did I give any indication of wanting to talk to you?"

That nipped a piece of Kiba's temper specifically saved for Neji, as he slowly raised his eyes from his task, eyeing the man. "You didn't have too. Your pissy attitude was getting on my nerves. Everyone else had some kind of fun and you're sitting here brooding over a card game like it's that important."

"What difference does it make how I react after losing a game?" Neji braced his hands on top of the table, leaning his weight in some. "Last I recall, I was old enough to do as I pleased without having to consult my father. He doesn't seem to be around, so what gives you the right to talk down to me?"

Kiba pressed his palms on top as well, leaning in from his end. "I'll do whatever the hell I want asshole. If I want to call you a pussy for griping over a stupid game, I will. If I want to say you're an idiot for wasting your time thinking over a lost, I will. If I want to fucking call you a dumbass for not getting your priorities straight, I fucking will."

"You're angry because of how I'm acting after a card game?" Neji bitterly hissed. "Why should you care about how I act? My attitude doesn't affect you in anyway and here you're here glowering as if there's some direct—" By now he hadn't realized it until he was several inches away from Kiba's face. Up close he noticed the anger etched in his brow, the dark fury dilated in Kiba's slanted dark brown gaze and the fidget of his eyebrows bulking in the center of his forehead. "This isn't about my losing this came," he concluded after looking over Kiba's expression. "How odd. I can't figure you out at times. It's as if you get anger at every little thing I do like there's this. . . _obsession_. Its uncanny."

Kiba gawked, "Excuse me? You think I'd seriously sit here because I'm _obsessed _with _you_?" He barked a dark chuckle, thinking of the nerve of this character. "You got balls to think I give three damns about what the hell you do. Get over yourself."

"Oh really," Neji narrowed his eyes, leaning even closer until the fans of warm air caressed his nose. Dangerously calm before the storm flashed in his gaze, one slightly intimidating even for Inuzuka to stand up against. "Can you think of one time you haven't initiated an argument over trivial issues? A card game, your budget, the way I act; why is that I wonder?"

"Because everything about you pisses me off," Kiba bucked his head closer, heated currents swirling angrily. "Your attitude, your demeanor, your personality, everything about you gets on my nerves. All you do is sit here quiet like you're some hot shot smartass when you don't know shit. I can't stand how you walk, talk, act, and—" he slithered his eyes to slender slits as his teeth ground out something that aggravated him above all else. "Your eyes. I fucking hate that look like you're better than others, like you're better than—"

_Better than your own child_, he wanted to say. But damn it all to hell, that look. That one look Hinata spoke of; Kiba hadn't thought it'd be the same one that he despised just as much as she feared. Top authority, overwhelming belittling, and the frozen glare that caused you to feel so much smaller than an actual human being. Kiba knew that look all too well. He was far from inexperienced with its definition.

The memories shook him to his core so, that he hadn't realized he'd backed down, eyes glued to his fingers clinching tight in a firm ball. His teeth gnawed so hard on his bottom lip, the taste of sour copper leaked onto his tongue. His rage was getting the best of him. Taking a deep breath, he stepped back from the table, eyes averted to the floor to keep from seeing the icy glare.

"Forget it, I'm done." He gathered his share of the items and pushed them to the side of the table, unaware of Neji's constant watch over him. "I'ma go check on the kids."

Neji didn't make a move to stop the young man from leaving or to question his deflated mood swing. His first impulse had been to figure out what had suddenly stole Inuzuka's spice but the more logical part of his mind told him to steer clear. Whatever caused the penetration to his armor, Neji wouldn't get involved nor did he care.

Instead of following after, he simply collected the trash and walked off to the kitchen to discard it all.

His footsteps were silent over the plush texture, the plastic crunch of the cups not so loud. As he turned around the corner to enter, his eyes widened and he was quick to step back. His heart skipped a small beat and at first he wondered if he should risk interrupting what he'd just saw taking place near the kitchen counter. All the warning he had was the combined mesh of lips connecting to lips.

Naruto's back was pressed on the corner wall, eyes screwed closed in a wanton bliss, with his arms tightly grasped around Sasuke's neck. The other was just as lost in their fiery moment, grip protectively woven around Naruto's waist, fitting their bodies perfectly together. A conjoined romance, mutually given and warmly so. Their lips closed and angled slowly, squeezing every shred of space wanting to get as close as possible.

Neither noticed Neji standing near, even as they broke apart eyes glazed with a passion and a secret connection. This was probably one of the few rare moments they shared where Sasuke was at his most tender and gentle. He brushed aside some of the loose blond hair to the side, landing his forehead against Naruto's. Their words were whispered, so low so only they could hear it in their quiet makeshift universe.

Why he done so, was perhaps out of respect but Neji decided it best not to impose, and simply stepped away, placing the litter on the table for latter disposal.

There no longer lingered the jealousy that used to flutter in his chest when he saw Naruto in Sasuke's arms. That was a war he'd long since lost and had come to terms with there never being anything between the two of them.

And yet, he couldn't disguise this inner want. It was small, microscopic within his chest cavity. A feeling he dared wish he had for himself. Neji called himself foolish at times for desiring companionship and wasn't short on getting a warm body to sate his passions. However by morning that body would be forced to leave or he himself would depart to spare any false securities.

Maybe it was just spur of the moment feeling this way. A psychological want only because of what he witnessed between his friends a moment ago. Yes, he'd go with that being the cause. Neji didn't have the time to go forth seeking a relationship when he had his and Sasuke's growing company to think over and the upbringing of his daughter's welfare.

He would also blame this sprouting emotion as to why his feet were guiding him down the hallway to the children's playroom, where he inwardly knew someone said he'd be.

* * *

Kiba took several deep breaths to hold all remnants of his previous anger at bay as he raised his hand to knock on the door containing the tiny children. Muffle laughter and giggles were immediately shushed and the sounds of padding feet approached the doorway.

To Kiba's surprise, none of the children were the ones to open door. A pair of deep oily sleek orbs peered through the slightly jarred door, lined under the lashes with natural frown lines. For a moment Kiba was stuck in a gapping stun as he looked between the individual and behind him to the giggling children seated around the corner of a lounge chair.

Itachi lifted his eyebrow at the young man, when nothing was said and opened the door more to step out, "May I help you?"

Kiba's mouth flapped like a fish out of water. He pointed between the kids and to Itachi, before a light frown pulled his strained his face, "What are you doing in here with the kids?" He thought a moment and the next sentence left his lips. "You're not into molesting small children are you?" He slapped a hand over his mouth just as the inky gaze darkened. "Sorry, sorry."

"You're quick to snap off at the mouth aren't you?" Itachi deduced softly. "Just like a feral canine."

"Say what?"

"Did you need something?" Itachi murmured, levitating a small handbook in his left hand. "We were in the middle of a private party."

"Private?" Kiba exchanged another puzzled glance between the children and the stoic faced gentleman. "I never would've taken you for spending time with kids."

Itachi lifted a brow, "I guess it's a new discovery you'll want to discuss with Uzumaki then." He held up his hand to cease the string of cuss words readied to bled his ears thin. "Did you want something or not, Mr. Inuzuka? I have guests awaiting my attendance."

"Whatever," Kiba shoved his way past, rolling his eyes. "Ya acting like you got a full audience. The poor guys are probably bored stiff." He shook his head at the wide eyed toddlers as if each were anticipating the next scene to an adventure movie. This was hardly what Kiba took from their innocent looks, assuming they were all cast in a speechless stupor. "Come on guys, I'll take ya to the living room to watch Toy Story."

"Shhh, hush, hush, hush," Kyuubi stressed stuffing his plump finger to his lips. "'Tachi tell stowy 'bout pig and spider."

"Uncle 'Tachi tell stowy, hush, hush, kay K'ba?" Minato mimicked his twin, squeezing his index finger over his lips and Gaara following suit, missing over his lips but targeting perfectly for his nose. Hinata giggled, hugging her teddy in her lap.

Kiba shifted his weight to the other foot, tilting his head to the side, "Pig and spider? Wait," he looked to Itachi just as he reclaimed his armchair in the corner. "Dude, you're reading Charlotte's Web to a bunch of babies?"

"I no baby!" Minato shouted angrily.

"It's an educational read," Itachi flopped open the book to its previous chapter, thumbing through the section until spotting where he'd last left off. "Best to get them use to quality literature rather than reading the colorations of sea life and how many trees pop out of a card board book."

"Hey, hey, lay off the classics will ya?" Interests got him caught up in the mood to lean against the wall adjacent the reader's position, curiosity plainly being his reason for staying. He was about to ask the man to continue on when he felt a soft plop next to his ankle and peered down to see Hinata settled comfortably by his leg, eyes big and full of private joy at seeing him near. "Hey babe," he whispered.

Hinata shyly tucked her face in the teddy fox, and rested her head on his leg, listening attentively to Itachi's deep, sultry voice carry through the words printed in his age old book.

For the first few minutes, Kiba stayed quiet observing the children's strange engrossment with hearing Itachi read. The plot itself was an old school tale that could easily rapture any child into its original tale, but it also needed to be told through the lips of someone who could bring it to life.

Oddly enough, by the third page turned, Kiba found himself encased in the soft spoken tone Itachi so naturally knitted into the story, never having to change his voice to match the characters or become emotional during certain scenes. He just had that way of building the story as a whole, piece by piece, all the while keeping its interest mature and gentle.

By the fourth chapter in, Kiba had opted for the carpet becoming his new comfort zone and on either side he had a small child under his arm, one nestled sleepily in his lap and another using his thigh for a pillow. Gaara was the first to submit his slumbering defeat, opening his mouth wide for a good yawn and before he knew it flopped back on Kiba's stomach out like a light. The twins soft snoring soon joined in with their playmate and because of her stubborn nature when it came to sleeping, Hinata was the last to get cozy on her favorite person's thigh, blinking her eyes to sleep.

Itachi stopped mid chapter, spying over the rim of his book at the crowd of slumbering children and one grown man sitting there eagerly hanging on his every word. His book snapped shut as he stood, "They're asleep."

"Huh—" Kiba looked around him and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, didn't notice. Guess I got caught up in the moment." He moved each arm around a little boy, tugging his leg closer and soon discovered he wasn't going to be moving without a little assistance.

As Itachi placed his book on the armrest, a knock softly buckled on the door before gapping open enough to show a pair of starlit eyes. Neji thought to ask if everything was ok when finding Itachi to greet him, but when turning to find Kiba sitting on the floor blanketed by baby bodies, he was left to wonder if he'd missed something.

"Did I come at a bad time?" He whispered, cautious of waking any of the little babes.

Kiba thinned his lips, turning his head to the side. Just seeing the Hyuuga standing there renewed his earlier attitude towards him.

"Actually your timing's impeccable as ever," Itachi stepped to the side. "Mr. Inuzuka needed some help putting the children to bed."

Kiba froze, "What the hell is wrong with your arms? You can help me instead of him," he evilly hissed. The last thing he wanted was being near Neji any more than he had too.

"I've got business elsewhere," Itachi tossed over his shoulder. "We'll continue this story another time Mr. Inuzuka. Farewell." And he was gone, not so much as a wave signaling his departure from the room.

Now there remained the fog thick atmosphere of heated tension so heavy with negativity, not even a blade would penetrate its hide.

"Lazy ass," Grumbled Kiba. He didn't need either of their help. He could put the kids away himself.

It took some skill and maneuvering on his part but he managed to gather all four bodies in his arm in an awkward sort of embrace to his chest and hips before Neji could approach, arms outstretched to take a burden. Kiba shrugged him off, slowly inching towards one of the twin sized beds.

Neji sighed, "Let me." He tried again, this time offering to take his own child.

"I got it," No he didn't. A wrong move could send each kid tumbling to a bad headache some sore bottoms but it was risk he was willing to take if it meant he didn't have to take up Hyuuga's help.

By the grace of God, Kiba was able to clumsily place each little child in the bed, all parallel to each other. He drew the medium sized animal decorated quilt from inside one of the treasure chests, spreading it's width over the bed. With each one tucked in softly, Kiba leaned over to brush aside a strand of hair that strayed over their foreheads and smiled. It was a soft, cozy smile, seeing the little devils all appear as innocent as angels wrapped in a snug bed of clouds.

It put him in a moment of ease until a clap on his shoulder, pulled him back to see a stern look stabbing him down.

"I need to have a word with you," Neji quietly said.

"Save it," Kiba returned just as soft but the two words laced with plenty of iron. Turning on his heel, he made his way to the door, nearly closing it in Neji's face.

The two walked half way down the hall before Neji grabbed Kiba by his arm, tugging him back to the wall, "You were the one who said we needed to talk."

"I changed my mind," Kiba tried to leave again, only to grabbled on both his upper arms. "Oh man. . ." His head lowered, voice dangerously stained with building rage. "Bro, if you know what's good for ya, ya better take your hands off. I ain't the one to trifle with."

"No," Neji countered, unfazed in the least by Kiba's supposed threat. "You wanted to talk and now I do as well."

Kiba lifted his face, nose crunched and eyes crinkled, "We ain't got shit to say to each other—Lemme go," he struggled to free. The grip on his arms tightened to near painful and when he chanced looking up to glare into the eyes of the man responsible, he was jabbed hard with the intense flood of authority and powerful demand.

So cold, so cold and hollowed out of any fear that others would normally feel when it came to Kiba's rage. Neji's gaze showed no display of backing down, nor did he appear inflicted with Kiba's attitude.

This look was so much different from the other. If Kiba were to admit it, it almost seemed. . . intimidating.

"A talk is all I ask," Neji wickedly relayed. "I grow so damn weary with your attitude, I swear it. After we get this out, we don't have to so much as speak to one another again, but only until we get out what we have to say to one another. Is that understood?"

Kiba snorted, roughly shaking his arms free. "Whatever, say your piece so I can get the fuck outta here."

Neji cleared his throat, relaxing his hands by his side as he tried his best to figure out the best way to convey with the rough neck youth. "I don't understand what it is you have against me and quite frankly I could care less, but would it be too hard for us to be civil to one another? It's always the same no matter where we are. This—this constant back and forth and being at odds, I'm sick of it."

"I'm sick of dealing with you too. I swear to God just looking at you pisses me off. I just, I just God you're fucking frustrating." Kiba ran a hand over his unruly hair.

"I'm frustrating? I can't go a single moment without having you come about complaining about my every move. I can't recollect ever having caused you a problem to be this hostile towards me."

"It's not about me jackass, it's about others you don't pay attention too." Kiba folded his arms, sizing up Kyuuga for the taller man he was. "Have you ever thought about paying more attention to your kid?"

Neji sighed audibly, "My God Inuzuka not this again. I've already been through this conversation with you before."

"And clearly it's not sinking in."

"I'm more then capable of raising my child. I don't need the likes of another child to tell me how to take care of what's mine."

"Oh yeah? If ya were then you'd know Hinata's been scared half to death the past few days, calling me in the middle of the night because she's terrified of going to her own damn father."

Neji paused, a frown becoming more apparent on his face, "Pardon? Hinata's done what?"

Kiba hadn't meant for it to come out like it had. Damn he'd fucked it up for the girl for sure this time, but it was something that needed to be cleared up. Perhaps this would gain more ground with her going with her father more instead of depending on him. "I—well she's been calling me every night this week, asking if I could talk to her until she falls asleep. I've kinda been talking to her about her problem and—"

"And you didn't think to tell me this sooner?"

"Hey look she's scared of you and asked that I didn't tell. I wasn't trying to keep it from you but she trusted me to keep her secret."

"My daughter has no reason to be afraid of me," Neji's presence manifested something heavily lethal in the winds as he stepped up to Kiba's face, eyes licked with a wintry blaze. Kiba was paralyzed in place when his back slapped against the wall.

Neji brought their faces within an inch apart as he hissed through his lips. "I am her father, not you. Is that clear? Don't you ever think to keep something about my child away from me again. I am the only person my daughter needs to come too, not someone like you who's barely able to take care of himself." Neji's anger was slowly beginning to get the better of him. "I've only known you for a short while Inuzuka but make no mistake I know about the past you've lived and I'll be damned if I allow some low life rogue influence Hinata's good nature with his barbaric ways."

That . . . hurt. For some reason, that struck a chord in Kiba's gut so tight, he couldn't hold back his bodily quakes, and wrapped both arms around his torso. He wouldn't—he wouldn't dare harm her or anyone. Kiba had changed. He wasn't like that anymore. That life was something he'd left in the past and prayed for it to stay there. What did Neji know? He claims to know how his life, but he couldn't possibly know what kind of life he's lived.

He couldn't speak, or find himself to say anything to that. He didn't want to say anything.

His legs gained a mind of their own. They propelled him away from Neji's caged prejudice and all he wanted now was to get away. As far away as possible. He didn't stop when Naruto called after him, or look to see that The pair of pearl eyes had followed his every step into his red car and screeching down the road way, aiming for a safe haven.

If there was one thing Kiba could never handle it was when someone accused him of being a potential threat to his loved ones. He would never hurt anyone.

He wouldn't.

That part of him was over.

He wouldn't hurt anyone.

He could never.

* * *

**TBC: Oh Kiba =.(**


	5. Once More

**Author's Note:** Here's an early update my dears. I have some extra time this week.

* * *

**Once More**

"_Ash to ash, dust to dust, bloods I trust; Crabs we bust, kill a crab, win a prize; Kill a blood your whole family dies." Words of a Blood._

* * *

_The sky had darkened and the clouds, pregnant with rain, birthed their thunderous gale. The streets drizzled imperfect trails along the crackled pavement, splits brought by the age and experience of the area. _

_A crimson moon was out amongst the dingy stained atmosphere. The rain tasted sour against his lips as did the drip of his own blood seeping through his cut lips. The watery pressure increased, sheets slapped down harder, the rain beat a dotted rhythm on the back of his mangled shirt. _

_He couldn't move. Here he laid, a beaten soul, bones so shattered he wondered if they'd ever mend. There was so much blood, it pooled around his body, trickling in a blending mixture with the perspiration pearling on his brow and the liquefied pollution from above. This was his fault. He'd brought this sort of treatment upon himself, but it'd been for good purpose. It was a life he didn't want to go about living anymore. There was no other way to escape except to have your blood painted along the walls as a traitor and a reminder to all that you no longer belonged. _

_Would the rest of his minutely life be left to reside on this chilled surface, on the grimly earth? No it wouldn't. He had more spirit then that. The stench of trash weighed heaviest here. It was where his body had been dumped as a statement. Trash belonged with the rest of the discarded litter. _

_The pain was excruciating, the burn of punctured wounds bore into the pits of his stomach, along the sides of his legs and worst of all over the front of his face. Bruises, a terrible shade of navy and dark purple swelled over his eyes and expanded across his jawline. _

_But, even with the agony, he couldn't help but smile small as he thought of the entire thirty minute punishment. There were three of them, all twice his body structure and twice as experienced in combat. Each had ten minutes of torment to bestow him, and he was left with no other options but to take it in silence, save for the cries that pierced his lips as he was devoured in a barrage of punches and kicks. _

_If he survived this night he vowed on the winds that carried through his broken nose, never to harm another person as he had again. The magnitude of the pain he was having could never hold a candle to the tears spilled when losing someone you loved so much. It'd wretched at his heart, ripped apart his very soul._

_This is why he knew this had been for the best. He had no regrets. _

_That had been his decision. It was a life he didn't want to continue on doing anymore. The mistakes of his past would never be amended but at least, he could have a new beginning. _

_A new start in life._

* * *

Perhaps guilt was the best word to befit how Neji felt after that night. It was the only term he deigned to define his mood whenever his thoughts processed over the events from last week. The situation could've been handled better than it had, but as usual when around Inuzuka his patience was a lost cause.

It'd come unpredicted, his silly temper. His blood ran cold when the last part of his speech escaped his lips and he saw the effect it birth in those dark eyes. The flash of hurt, it was rapid, nearly missed but the instant had been witnessed. Raw emotions flooded in those blank eyes, so unfamiliar.

It was a cool afternoon today; the autumn season was steadily creeping upon the summer's final days, taking advantage of its weakening state. Breezes barely clung to the lukewarm environment, the tips of most tree branches took up transforming their leaves to a radiate shade of crimson, golds, cinnamon and auburn.

One lone maple tree sat in Neji's backyard, the only one of its kind in this entire area he had imported from the main continent. Out of all the other greenery, it was the only one to try its hardest to impress nature. When spring arrived, it was the first to blossom star shaped leaves. During the summer it tried it's hardest to remain lush and brilliantly emerald throughout the season. Now with the autumn each five pointed leaf was contrasting vivid warm hues.

This tree always captured Neji's attention for some reason whenever he walked by his kitchen, the door leading to his back yard always seem to center directly on its oddity. As it was doing this afternoon while he sipped at the cup of tea he had steaming from a red pot on his stove.

Neji couldn't bring himself to go to work today. When he'd made the call to Sasuke, there hadn't been argument or communicated concern from his end. He'd only said he was fine with it and hung up the phone. Hyuuga knew Sasuke would mostly likely be making a phone call later on. He could practically see the furrowed frown on Sasuke's face when he said he didn't feel up to coming in today since it was far beyond his character to ever make such a call.

It wouldn't be of consequence though. If need be, he could finish most of his work from home, just to keep from having so much to do when he returned. Not now of course, but when he felt the mood spring forth.

His mind was too occupied with his inner turmoil. Hinata was top priority and God help him, a part of him felt slightly concerned over how Kiba reacted that night. His bodily response was surreal, as if he'd been zapped from his body. That far off expression, what could it have meant? Was what Neji said that hurtful? As far as he knew, Kiba wouldn't hurt anyone unless provoked. Hinata—no he wouldn't dream of harming Neji's daughter.

This was a theory he'd need to consider for another time. He needed to fix his issues by step at a time and the first could begin with the tiny toddler who he couldn't bring himself to confront after learning of her phobia. Neji hadn't been too sure how to take Kiba's word about her supposed fears of the unknown.

Neji's always dubbed Hinata to be a practical child, someone who knew better then to allow her imagination to get the better of her. And to learn that she had a fright of the dark or odd creaks in the night?

It was beyond his understanding.

"Daddy. . ."

Neji paused, mid-lift of his tea cup, looking to his side to find his little girl, standing there shyly holding her teddy fox to her chest. A silence settled for the longest, without knowing it his eyes narrowed, lips thinned. Concentration wrinkled his forehead as for the first time in a while he took in how Hinata had grown in two years. Her hairstyle he chose to keep short since he had no basic knowledge of feminine hair care, her face was still round and rosy on each plump cheek. When it came to features she mirrored him down to the last detail, save for her light black hair. A trait she'd inherited from her mother.

He was quiet for so long, Hinata bowed her head from his gaze, feeling the creeps of nervousness coil her body. The grip on her teddy tightened, her lips pressed tightly together in a ball as she tried to hold back the quivering in her voice. "Sowwy. . ." She whispered, taking a step back.

Neji blinked from his observant daze, openly confused, "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

She retreated another step, poised for flight. "I-I make mad."

"No," Neji frowned, softly shaking his head. "No, darling you didn't make me mad. Why on earth would you think that?"

Hinata gulped, shuffling her feet on top of the other as a tiny blush circled her cheeks. "You make mean eyes. I no mean too."

"Mean eyes," Neji reached up to—he felt ignorant for having done so. He'd tried to reach up and touch his eyes, surprised that she would assume she'd done something to make him frown. It was a happen he'd gained over the years; his face would scowl or stay frozen in a deep expression he often never noticed. But here his child was apologizing for something she thought she was the cause of.

Hinata's tiny feet had taken her back to the mouth of the hallway, face tucked deep to her nose in the fox's brick red hair.

Neji sighed, easing off of his stool to kneel on the ball of his right knee, "Come here Little One."

Hinata whimpered, quietly taking the smallest steps to her father, refusing to look him in the eyes. She was afraid she'd done something wrong. Her father rarely called to her this way unless to reprimand her. Her vision blurred, her steps unstable and as soon as she reached him, her face was melting.

"Dearest," Neji was temporarily speechless. "Why the tears?" His raspy voice whispered, lifting his finger to ease away the fallen droplets.

She hiccupped, bringing a balled fist to plug her eye only to miserably fail. The fox fell to the floor as she brought the other balled appendage to her face wishing so badly she wasn't crying in front of her father. She didn't want him to be upset or to make those scary eyes at her. Hinata was terrified he wouldn't approve but she could do nothing to stop crying. They just kept falling.

Each bounce of her shoulders, the jerk each sob raked from her body stabbed something soft in Neji's heart. His arms reached out to envelop her in his embrace; Neji silently kept his disappointment to himself when she stiffened and remained that way the entire time he held her. The side of his face, rested on her shoulder, inhaling her baby powder scent. "My Love, why do you cry so?" He gently questioned. "I'm not going to harm you. You know this."

That only seemed to make the situation worst. Hinata's sobs gained audio, the soak of her tears drenched into his t-shirt.

"Hinata," Neji pulled his head back to kiss her tears away from her eyes. Looping his arm around her waist he kept her snug to his chest, using his left hand to brush away the damp strays around her eyes. "Please tell me what's wrong. What has you crying?" This was the most he'd ever seen her cry and without any cause as to why.

More hiccups commenced, her chin quaked, she kept her eyes averted from his face, the fingers she had weaved in his shirt tightened. "Daddy, I wanna—I wanna go to my woom pwease."

A silent pause, then, "Are you sure? Did you want anything when you came in here?"

Hinata stiffened before shaking her head vigorously.

". . . alright," Neji reluctantly let her go, noticing the instant she fled from his hug, the distant chill that swallowed him whole. He was at his wit's end. Hinata didn't trust him. Him. Her own father to comfort her. Both his pearl pale eyes sealed closed, but his ears picked up her desperate need for escape against the plush carpet and the eventual click of her room door.

A thumping pressure vibrated against Neji's temple as he slowly rose from the floor, resting his face on the back of his fist. He was confused, at a deep lost as to what he should do. How, how could he help her learn to confide in him? What was he doing wrong? Has something changed that he wasn't aware of? Was there something he was doing that put his daughter in such a discomforting state? She had cried. Actually cried when he'd offered her his affections.

Neji couldn't think to call himself a terrible father. He'd always prided himself in doing the best he could for the sake of his baby girl. She was always clothed in the best, presented with the best toys, given nothing but the most educational videos and . . . what more could he do?

As he drew his head back, massaging the tension flooding his shoulders, he suddenly heard a soft click come from the hall. Curious, he quietly stepped behind the kitchen wall and peered down the hall. From the corner of his eyes he spotted Hinata's head poking from her room. The cordless phone was protectively cradled in her arms as she looked down both ends of the hallway. Evidence of sorrow was still evident in her mango stained eyes as she rubbed under her nose with her long sleeve. With the course clear, she quietly tip toped to her toy room, unknowingly being watched by her father.

The door betrayed her as the hinges whined aloud. She nervously peeked down the hall, thankfully not seeing her father and carefully walked inside.

Neji wanted a few minutes, unsure if he should pry but paternal instincts possessed him more than giving his daughter privacy. He wanted to know what she was up too as he quietly approached. Soft muffles could be heard; he strained to hear her tiny voice speaking to someone on the phone. The door was cracked just a smidge as he leaned on the wall and listened.

Hinata sniffled, "_Mm Mmm, I say sowwy . . . no he hug me. . . I cwied . . . Mm mmm_." As she rubbed under her nose to collect any flimy residue, she suddenly giggled. "_Silly_. . ." She giggled more, feeling better. "I _no know dat_," She gasped. "_He weally bwig? How bwig? . . . I like doggies . . . C'n_ _I pway wi'h_ _him someday?._ . ." Her squeals echoed with delight. "_Yay, I happy. I pwomise be good girl. . . ick I no like_ _veggies. . ."_ She sighed contently bringing her knees to her chest. "_Silly K'ba."_

Inuzuka, Neji mentally figured. So she was calling seeking him out as he'd said. But why was that? Kiba had no way of knowing how to raise a child. What methods of understanding did he have, that Neji did not?

This was so strange. What did Kiba know, how . . . how did he know what to say to make his daughter adore him more than himself?

Was there . . . a bonded connection? He needed to see. Perhaps, maybe Kiba would be able to help . . .

* * *

Kiba was lucky to have taken a break when he had. Hinata calling at this time of day was shocking enough but to hear her voice as desperate as it was forced him into the thirty minute conversation. Not that he mind. Even if she was only four, he appreciated the way she confided in him, told him her tiny secrets and found everything he said amusing. She was such a precious little thing.

Neji was just too stupid to realize that.

Neji.

Damn he'd really done it to him last week. Kiba had experienced—something when those words reached his ears, he'd just lost it. God he felt so stupid having cracked as he had. And right in front of that duck faced son of a three legged asshole. He just wanted too—too, God just fuck him up in some kind of fashion. Just thinking about his name, his pale stern face, those fucking eyes, all of it just pissed him off.

The absolute nerve of him to say he'd possibly cause harm to Hinata. If push came to shove, Kiba would place his life on the line for any of those kids. They'd grown to mean the world to him and Hinata had quickly become just as important as the three young boys.

Neji had no clue what he was talking about. He didn't know a single thing about Kiba's past. If he'd honestly known the full facts, Inuzuka was positive he wouldn't have ran off at the mouth as he had.

"Kiba, ain't you done with your lunch break yet?"

Kiba rolled his eyes playfully as he turned his head out the break room at the store manager, "Nah, I got another forty five minutes until I'm back on shift."

"What," Mr. Noodles as kiba came to call his boss, checked his watch, looking oddly at the time. "I thought you left at twelve thirty."

"Nope, your watch's busted. I didn't leave until twelve forty five." He pistoled his index to the clock on the wall. "See? It's only one o'clock. I got another forty five to go."

"Hmm," The owner frowned at his Rolex, shaking the little gadget annoyed. "Hn, well make sure you're back on the floor by that time. I need you to cover two of Sakura's tables."

"On it," One thing Kiba would pride himself on was he knew how to hustle. He knew good and damn well he hadn't left that late but he was feeling beat and wanted to take as much time as he could. A smile grew on his cocky face as he settled back in his chair, proud that he'd just conned the old man out of another fifteen minutes to do with as he pleased.

Let's see what he could do with this bit of spare time. He could sneak in an extra bowl of ramen from the kitchen. It was little to nothing to convince the cook to give him a free meal. Or perhaps he could check out the music store about three blocks down the way. There was a new CD he'd been dying to get when Naruto told of the disc having three of his favorite songs. Damn wait, it'd probably be better if he stopped by the pet store to get Akamaru the new bacon and cheese stripes he liked so much. Yeah his little buddy could use some loving since he'd been neglecting him lately due to work.

Kiba's hip vibrated. He frowned wondering who it was calling him when most knew he was at work around this time around. He checked the ID, not recognizing the telephone number and debated on answering in case it turned out to be one of those telemarketers selling him the latest boat.

But curiosity got the better of him. The area code was one of three in this general part of town so he bucked a shoulder, pressing the answer key. "Yo," was his rough greeting.

There was hesitation on the other end before a raspy voice buzzed through, "Did I call at a bad time?"

Kiba sat up so fast in his chair, the table rattled. Was this really who he thought it was? "Oh boy, ya got balls callin' me. How the hell did you get this number?"

"Inuzuka we don't have time for-"

"I'm hangin' up."

"Inuzuka," Neji voice firmly called. "I wouldn't have call unless it was important."

"Like I give a damn."

"It's for Hinata's sake."

Kiba stopped in the middle of his rant, eyes narrowing tight, "You bastard. Don't use her against me like that."

"I'm not using my daughter for anything," Neji said tightly. For a moment he took a deep breath and steered himself back to being calm. "I'm not going to argue with you again. I called to ask if we could have a talk. Here, at my home."

"Dunno," Kiba snootily grumbled. "Depends if you'll consider me a _threat_ to your kid."

His own words were thrown right back at him. Kiba hoped the effects were twice as lethal.

"I deserved that . . ." Another sigh breezed through the phone. "I'll willing to apologize for speaking out of turn, if you'd be willing to come by to discuss something with me. It won't be long."

Kiba irritated grunted as he propped an elbow on the side of the table, inwardly fuming with himself for what he was about to do next. "Fine whatever, text me your address. I get off at five." He sat up. "But I swear you say anything out of line, I'm outta there, ya got that?"

"Of course, you have my—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kiba pressed the end screen before Neji could get another word out about his sophisticated appreciation. Kiba didn't know what he was getting himself into. He'd keep his head low and quietly tell himself the real reason he was doing this was for Hinata.

This was just for Hinata.

Only for Hinata.

It was as he continued this soothing chant when one of the waiters knocked on the break room door, gaining his aggravated attention. "Yeah what?" He snapped.

The dark haired host cocked an eyebrow, really not giving a damn about Kiba's attitude since he seemed to always have one anyway. "You got a visitor," the guy threw his thumb over his shoulder. "Says he wants to speak to you, like yesterday."

A visitor? Who the hell could be visiting him this time of day? "Alright, I'm coming." Sasuke was at work. Naruto was in class. Neji had just called to tell him to come to his place after work.

So who else did that leave?

* * *

**TBC: I wonder too ^_^**


	6. Intervention

**Author's Rant**: Good guesses guys. Now let's see.

* * *

**Intervention**

* * *

Anticipation bubbled in the pit of his stomach for reasons unexplained. A visitor this early in the afternoon? All guilty culprits he could suspect were either at work, attending school, or too young to steer a vehicle, so it made him wonder. Who could it be? Yeah stupid of him to be curious as hell like he's walking down the road of no return. It went further than that really. Kiba hadn't been expecting any visitors.

He was cautious. Unannounced visitors never voted well in his book.

The hairs on his arms and bodily extensions electrified into needle points, his eyes sharpened to narrow slits.

Every natural sense kicked into overdrive, fists clenched in wound up balls of muscular protection. His spine went ridge straight and the pace of his stride became twice as jerked then it previously was.

This was a reflex he'd never break free of. Kiba hated surprises, he hated receiving spontaneous actions he couldn't control just as much because—well, once upon a time things never went right for anyone who received anything short notice.

To hear about someone requesting his attendance threw him for a loop but when emerging from the backroom to see who it was. That alone threw him past the swirl of a roller coaster. Upon seeing the familiar figure sitting comfortably from afar, Kiba froze, eyebrows pistoling beyond his hairline as he gave the newcomer a full once over.

Who would've thought _he'd_ come to see him out of the blue?

Kiba first noticed the freakish stalk pile of smoke gray hair and the back of a dark navy blue Louis Vuitton formal suit and the pair of sable brown shoes down below. Kiba rolled his eyes heaven bound, considering what he'd done to get the privilege of this guy's dashing presence.

Shoving both hands in his pockets, his immediate caution quickly evaporated from his body and a looser stroll proceeded around the corner of the restaurant to his visitor, languidly stationed at one of the sectioned off table settings, recently installed for higher paying customers. "What's up," he greeted over the uneven symphonies of conversations.

Kakashi's gaze strayed away from the novel lazily perched on the curve of his right elbow. He—to Kiba's understanding—greeted him with a microscopic smile, the only indication being the slight crinkle of the pale blue cotton material pulled over half his face and the dull lower case U on his face. Kiba would never get used to this guy's weird ass dress code or the way he tended to assume his queer way of grinning was human.

"Sooooo," Kiba made a show of spreading his arms out to emphasize impatience. "You wanted to see me?" There wasn't much time left in his lunch break so hopefully he could be forgiven for being impatient.

"Give me a moment," Hatake lulled, flipping to the next page. "I just made it to the best part."

Kiba sat back stunned. He looked to the side, to his other side, up and then down, shaking his head confused. "Didn't you call me out here to talk?"

"Yes I did. Is there a problem?" Kakashi queried, nose still knee deep in vocabulary.

"Hello, I'm here, ready to conversate. What's up?"

Again he got no reply to his inquiry, other than the casual flip of a page and Kakashi's bored sigh.

He couldn't believe this. "Are you serious? You're shittin' me right?" Kiba deadpanned, not amused.

"I shit no one Mr. Inuzuka."

"Um, lunch break, only thirty minutes left to enjoy?" Sarcasm loomed in every spoken word. "I don't have time to sit here waiting for you to book mark your favorite page. Did ya want anything or what?"

"Well," Another page was turned, not a bit of difference in Kakashi's expression from the smile delivered to Kiba. "I was just passing through and wanted to chat over a cup of tea, that's all."

"You," Kiba pointed at Kakashi. "Wanted to talk with me?" The finger poked into his chest, disbelief dripping off his tone. "The hell— we're not talking you idiot. I'm sitting pissed and you're sitting there reading a sex book."

"It isn't sex, its classic literature."

"Dear God," Kiba flopped back against the booth seat. "Why are you here? Seriously. As if we got something to _chat_ about. We barely know each other."

"That may be so but," A shrug. "I was curious about the way you left. You didn't stick around for that _ass_ _whooping_ you claimed for the rest of us."

That's twice this man has cussed in front of Kiba and hearing him say each one a little too naturally put him back on guard. There was something, off, about this guy. Kiba slowly leaned back against the booth cushion, head tilted back as he speculated every little detail of this person before him. His hair looked as if it'd never met a comb or befriended a brush, a day in its life. Yet the unruly spikes seemed to suit him somehow. He was dressed in this expensive get-up, again this suited him too but how he exudes himself so comfortably like he does, makes Kiba wonder.

Kiba crossed his arms on the table surface, lips tooted up in makeshift pout as he observed Kakashi like he was the most complicated math problem. "Do you really give a shit or are you just being nosey?"

Kakashi kept his sights in the book, "A little of both." The elbow used for his book support rolled over, pushing Kakashi up to proper poise. "It just seemed," he looked off to the side, pondering the best word to go by. "Peculiar or rather sudden, that I'd turn my head for a moment, only to see you sprinting out the door as you did."

Kiba didn't buy that load of horse shit for nothing. "Tsk, tough cookies. No offense, but I don't make a habit of discussing my business with folks I don't know. If that's all ya wanted, you can go home." He didn't have time to babysit someone's curiosity. If he wanted all his business scattered for the world to hear, he'd scream it from the rooftops. "I can't believe you had me waste—," Kiba looked to the wall clock across the café and groaned. "Damn, only fifteen minutes left?"

Kiba scooted over the red plastic and stood by the side, hand flat on the top as he leaned in Kakashi's side, face scrunched with agitation. "The next time you wanna come by to check up on me, at least have a decent conversation and a packed lunch to boot."

There wasn't a reply in the beginning. Just a careful, slow eye elevation. Kakashi casually relaxed his elbow on the table, his jaw pressed to the back of his knuckles. "Kiba," Said person visibly stiffened at hearing his name from someone he rarely spoke too. There was no longer that looked of bemused boredom, or intrigue inside the turn of a page. Both his charcoal eyes leveled Kiba into the ground, the scar across the left eye seeming to be the center focal. "I don't have the time for minuscule visits. You really think I ever do anything without reason?" He stood as well, sliding free as smooth and quiet as a panther, not once making the same cotton-to-pants shriek as Kiba.

Who was a bit offhanded by the magical switch of personalities. One minute he was speaking to the idiot from nowhere only to be talking to some other person. "Then why did you really come here?" Kiba asked, looking up to the taller gentleman's hardened stare.

"Only to see how you were doing. That's all there is to it." A moment of calm alert pistoled off Kakashi's aura as he stepped up to the lad, bending to his height. "You're ok then?" The drawn out question demanded rather than requested to know.

Kiba stood firm. Yes he was taken aback by Kakashi's bold intrusion of personal space but at the same time, he wouldn't let it be noticed. Hell, a part of him was still gawking at the sudden change of demeanor; from calm and laid back, to intimidating and authority oozing from the pores on his skin. But it didn't bother Kiba as much as he'd assumed, it just took him by surprise.

He sighed, stepping back, poise for departure. "Yeah, yeah, I'm cool. Just lemme know ahead of time the next chance you wanna come around." Kiba throw a two fingered salute before turning on his heel to leave. No words of thanks for coming to check on his welfare or friendly gratitude.

That was fine with Kakashi. He'd come by to get what he'd wanted and he too, made his way to the frontal exit to leave. The door bells chimed softly amongst the lunch wave. He slipped in as quietly as he'd slipped out.

Undetected.

As he made his way to his Jet Black Lamborghini his Apple vibrated in his chest pocket. He didn't check the ID to verify who it was. He didn't have too. After being close friends for all but the first ten years of their lives together, Kakashi could read his partner's actions as easy as the words in his book.

The pad of his thumb slid over the clear surface and he pressed the receiver to his ear, the evidence of a smile pulled on his face, "Yes?"

"_Did you learn anything?_" Itachi's voice poured through.

"Not really," Kakashi returned. "But enough to get the information need." He clicked off the alarm and opened the door to his car. "He's private but otherwise. . ."

"_Otherwise?"_ Itachi echoed.

Kakashi chuckled. "He's alright. A bit brash as normal but he doesn't appear ruffled. It was probably just a spat he had with someone."

"_Could that be used to my advantage?"_

"If you intend to make a game out of it, I believe so."

Silence swam between them for an extended moment before Itachi's tone murmured, "_I'll see you when you get back."_

"Of course." _Click._ The phone called ended, the cell itself being shoved back inside the safety of Kakashi's breast pocket. Funny. "Why not just come yourself, I wonder." The question spoke aloud to no one in particular. Kakashi cocked a shoulder, dropping down inside his car. He'd thought to ask Itachi why the sudden interest about Inuzuka's privacy, only to sweep it under the rug for later discussion.

It was Itachi after all. Getting a straight answer from the horse's mouth would be more trying then Kakashi was willing to put the effort up for. This would probably be best witnessed from the sidelines.

There was never a way of telling what Itachi was up to these days. But one thing was certain if Kakashi did know his friend well. Someone was going to get hurt. Someone was going to learn a lesson. And someone was going to benefit. All parties involved would know soon enough.

Kakashi just learned he was part of this game now. Surprisingly, he was looking forward to seeing what role he played in it this time.

* * *

Itachi pressed the red key on his intercom to end the call for Line Four. Without a doubt he knew Kakashi was thinking to himself about his involvement with Kiba. He personally didn't have any care as to what was going on with the young man's life or whatever had caused him to leave the house as abruptly as he did. This was merely out of a favor for a certain young Uchiha who for reasons not even Itachi could fathom.

From personal experience, he'd seen the way Sasuke interacted with Kiba and there was nothing past animosity between them during the two years they'd known one another. There'd been theory that Kiba had some secretive emotions revolving around Naruto but Itachi quickly dismissed such notions.

This only seemed to pique Itachi's thirst for inner knowing further. Sasuke should know his brother is never the sort to be kept out of any kind of daily drama. He made it his business to be engrossed with people's lives, no matter the relationship they had with him be it small or blood.

With that engraved in his mind, Itachi's fingers danced over the keyboard of his switch phone, the final button being the speaker as he waited for the answer to predictably be taken.

"_What Itachi?"_ His younger brother's husky voice drizzled through after the first ring.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak to your brother Sasuke?"

"_What do you want Itachi?"_ The same uninterested responder said. "_I'm busy."_

"Then I'll just keep Kiba's concerns to myself then shall I?" The bait was tossed.

And snagged after a two minute silence, "_Did you find out anything_?"

"Naturally, though my feelings are wounded. I never would've expected such a rude greeting from my own flesh and blood. Have I done something to offend you lately?"

Itachi could visually see Sasuke's eyes roll in his mind. "_You don't have feelings Itachi. You feel nothing except masochistic thrill from other people's expense."_

"Ah that I do." Itachi agreed. "Now I might be earning more of that thrill after you tell me why the sudden concern over Inuzuka. Is there something going on between the two of you? A lover's spat between you and Naruto that's led you to become a hopeless philander?"

"_Excuse me—"_ Sasuke grunted at the absurdity. "_How did you interpret my request with infidelity_?"

"Just a ghostly hunch."

A pause, _"How is he_?" The question was avoided simply because of the blatant absurdity.

"So there is a possible connection between you and the mongrel. Tsk, tsk Sasuke, have you no pride. Your tastes have surely downgraded. Are you attracted to greasy hair, and rude behavior, though I can understand the outlandish personalities," Itachi paused for added effect. "Is that what gets your rocks massaged in the bedroom?"

"_Good bye Itachi_." Sasuke roughly disconnected the phone.

Itachi listened to the dial tone for a moment before shutting it off, a dark smile on his face. He heard that. Just before the phone hung up, his brother had a little humor in the depths of his voice. So he was playing a little game of his own eh?

This would be very interesting. Maybe he should add his own little ingredients to the mix. Only to spice up the final meal of course.

* * *

Kiba ran out of Ichiraku's five minutes before closing. He wasn't going to be one of the few caught up in doing the last minute cleaning when he'd done his share consecutively this entire week.

His first thought had been to aim straight for his house to take a chill pill. Unfortunately he'd completely forgotten he'd promised Neji a quick talk before heading home. That resulted in him doing an illegal U turn and breaking the speed limit to make up for time lost.

So here he was cruising through Snob Hill, lost as a bat in the middle of Vegas.

Kiba was getting irritated. Again. But it looked as if he'd been this way for hours as he wove through the streets of rich man's land.

His GPS was a piece of shit. The thing routed the address just fine but as far as telling him a decent way, it failed epically.

"Turn left in 1.2 miles," The robotic female directed.

"Ok," Kiba did as it said on the next left, coming to a roundabout driveway. It was a dead end. He looked around the circle of houses that'd scream Hyuuga estate. Not a single one could hold a candle to the ideal home.

"Recalculating, new route."

"For fuck's sake!" He banged the side of his steering wheel. Kiba was getting sick of this. All of this drama for a talk he hardly wanted to deal with.

He swirled around, plenty of attitude in his jerky driving as he came to the end of the road and reached for his cell phone to call the asshole responsible for getting him lost.

"_Hello,"_ Neji answered on the second ring.

"Yo, where is your stupid house? I've been driving around this shitty neighborhood for twenty minutes!" He yelled. Kiba knew they were trying for a truce he really did but damn. His patience was already a crappy.

"_Calm yourself Inuzuka."_

"I am fucking calm!" Kiba turned right on the same road he was on before, creeping at five miles, glancing out one side of his mustang to the other, spying for a house that fitted Neji's stiff graces.

Kiba heard a sigh through the phone. "_Where are you right now_?"

"Creeping down 9th and 10th."

"_That's not far from my block. Turn right on sixth avenue_."

"Sure," Kiba grumbled. He didn't see sixth avenue. Where the hell was sixth avenue? Oh there's sixth avenue. "Ok done."

No wonder Kiba couldn't find this road. It was sitting a little ways off from the rest, spacious and more secluded. It curved up an inclining road where there were less houses but larger properties. The tires vibrated over the brick lined path way. Barely any street lights could act as his guide. It was fine though. The ravished roadway was lit well due to the homes natural luminosity coming from other windows and sidewalk lamps.

"Where is—oh never mind." He didn't need any further instructions. He'd bet all his life savings what he was looking at definitely screamed Neji Hyuuga. He could see the massive structure straight ahead, looming bright and appearing like something spoken of in those old time riddles and moments of magic. Grand and magnificent to behold, was a two story solid creamed Victorian abode, classy and elegant as its relative era.

Yep. This is smells like Neji all damn day.

Kiba hung up the phone without checking to see if Neji was still on. It'd been out of reflex, since his eyes were wrapped around the view of such a spectacular image.

He swirled around an—of course, section of grass in the drive thru. Kiba wondered why rich people had to have it on their property. Having a circle driveway was one thing, but the little piece of false grass was really pushing it.

Oh well. To each his own or what not.

Kiba pulled around the curb, parking closest to the home and switching off the engine. As he stepped out of the car, try as he might he just couldn't keep himself from staring up high at the two story master piece. There was no end to this thing. There were stairwells on the outer sides of the mansion and a circling veranda jutted out on either end, with floral decorations dangling from a hook.

Bit of overkill. Kiba just knew Neji hired someone to do this for him. Not that he was hatin' off the guy's game of course.

He shook his head. Get a grip. It's just a stupid house like all the others you've seen. Kiba steadied himself and jogged up to knock on the front door.

"Just a moment," Neji's husky voice muffled from behind the door.

Kiba rocked back and forth on his heels, ignoring the roar of jelly fish wiggling in the pit of his stomach. He felt anxious for some reason or another. Sort of weird, being that he didn't really give three damns about talking to Neji but maybe some of it had to do with how they ended things on their last interaction.

Leaning against the door frame, Kiba sat thinking to himself how best they would go about acting to each other after that scuffle. Truth be told, Kiba wanted nothing more than to sock a good one to Neji's face. The more he though back on the conversation the angrier he became. It was a sore spot for him. No one would understand what he'd been through except Naruto and those who he'd left behind. The reflection of the man he used to has changed.

Why couldn't anyone see that if he was still being accused of being a rogue?

"Inuzuka," The door opened while he'd ventured off elsewhere in his mind. Neji stood there, eyes slanted on the body language Kiba was exhibiting. He had the right mind to question what was going through his mind, but thought better of it. It didn't matter.

Kiba snapped out of it fast, clearing his throat thoroughly as he kicked off the wall, face replacing its far off expression with that permanent scowl. "Hey," He looked Neji over, noting the lack of designer clothing. Seemed even he was capable of being laid back at home. The Hyuuga was decked out in simple clothing, a button up shirt the top three undone, and a pair of deep chocolate slacks. His hair was tied tight at the nape of his neck, only loose strains framing his forehead.

"Thank you for coming," Neji stepped to the side, letting his guest inside. "I appreciate you taking my invitation on short notice."

"Sure," Grunted Kiba as he swaggered inside. Let's see what we have here? Not too bad on the furniture. He'd half expected something out of those Daily Homes magazines, but shockingly it wasn't that bad. It was homely, simple and dare he think kind of cozy with the dark navy décor and offset cream background. _Didn't feel too much like a family home; more like a bachelor pad with a kid_, Kiba mentally declared.

Neji closed and would've locked the door had Kiba not shot him a look. "Don't bother lockin' up. I don't plan to stay long."

Neji returned the look, squinted tight, wrinkles forming on his brow as he lifted a finger and locked the front door anyway. "This'll take longer than anticipated."

Oh lord, keep him near the cross. Kiba blew out long and winded as he contemplated, kicking the door down out of spite but thought better of it. He came to talk. That's all. "Spill it, what did you wanna talk about?"

Neji's chest heaved and deflated as he pondered over the best way to phrase what he'd been debating over during Kiba's travel there. There was no easy way of asking what he wanted but, damn he was in dire need and no other could help him except Kiba. "Follow me," He walked down, stopping my Kiba's side, somewhat towering over his 5'9 to Neji's 6'0.

For minute he didn't move. Neither of them did. It was a brief instant, Neji's eyes fanned over Kiba's face, concentrated deep on something. Kiba felt tight lipped, unable to budge under that intense stare. He looked right back, head craned a little back to meet Neji's gaze, dark and alluring as it was.

"You alright?"

Neji blinked back, and turned away, walking down the hall, "I'll show you."

What the hell was that? Kiba thought to himself. Why was Neji—did he have something on his face or what was, what the hell was he looking at him for? Kiba touched over his face cheeks, nudged around his nose and sniffled to be sure there wasn't anything lurking inside, before concluding he was fine. So what was with the off world look then?

"Inuzuka," Neji patiently hushed down the hall.

"I'm comin'," Kiba barked hurrying along. He met Neji half way before the two carried on to one of the bedrooms on the right hand side.

Neji motioned with a single finger to his lips to be quiet as he grasped the doorknob with the other. Kiba gestured back with a hard frown, quirking an eyebrow but obeying none the less.

Neji smiled softly, something Kiba rarely ever saw and didn't have much time to think how it looked the man's face as the door they were near, opened gently across the carpet. Kiba was motioned to look first.

The room was large, the walls painted a powdery soft pink and the carpet just as pure, plush white. Kiba looked around at the corners filled three feet off the floor in gigantic teddy bears, doll houses, and piles of picture books decorated with depictions of fairies, princesses and colorful animals. ABCs were lined close to the ceiling in a winding row all around.

Kiba narrowed his eyes at all the toys in the world and yet sitting furthest from every single one was Hinata, gingering caressing the face of her teddy fox, probed in the corner of her bed, eyes so big and sad. No child would dare step foot in a place like this without desiring to touch every playful object in sight. But Hinata wasn't taking advantage at all of any of her gems. She only wanted to play with her fox.

Kiba looked to Neji as if seeking permission to step inside. At the nod, he quietly walked through the door, clearing his throat so as to announce his presence. "Baby girl?"

Hinata swirled around, stunned. "Kiba?" She squeaked. All the glories in the world could do nothing to replace that smile once held for Neji as she sprung to life; face blossomed into instant cheer. "Kiba!" She struggled to crawl over the edge of her bed until tiny feet landed on the carpet and she rushed as fast as she could to his hug legs.

"Hey Love," Kiba kneeled to her height, hugging tight to his chest. "How ya been?"

"Good! I so happy to see Kiba!" She wrapped her arms good and tight around his neck, nuzzling her face against his cheek. "Kiba you pway with me today?"

Kiba looked over his shoulder. Neji was leaning against the door frame, arms folded, expression closed from them. "Sure, gimme a sec." Kiba turned her around and playfully swatted her bottom. "Get some of those dolls out and we can play house kay?" Kiba swatted her bottom playfully.

"Ok!" Hinata squealed hurrying off to fix up one of the bigger dollhouses, grabbing some of the girliest clothes from her drawer collection and piles of cars, boy dolls and other accessories needed.

In the meantime, Kiba back tracked to Neji's side, mimicking his form, "What's eatin' you?" He whispered.

Neji side glanced him, "My daughter's quite fond of you."

"No shit, so what's eatin' you?" Kiba repeated.

Neji really looked at him this time, opening his mouth to speak and closing it shut. He couldn't very well voice his envy or how lost he felt when being unable to understand his own child.

"Hyuuga," Kiba bumped his shoulder. "Speak your piece, man. Something's bothering you."

"And you're concerned?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, turning on his heel. "I'm outta here."

Neji grabbed his arm, "Wait." Kiba stopped, eyes going straight to the hand around his upper arm. Neji dropped his hand, shoving it in his pocket. "I need your opinion—your honest opinion." His face looked almost desperate, a with a sprinkle of shame in the mist as he blew through his nose.

Kiba waited.

"Are my parental skills in need of work?"

Kiba blinked. Had he heard right? "Come again?"

Neji sighed, "Would you consider me a bad father?"

"What, no," Kiba waved off the question like the negative fly it was. "Nah, you're not a bad father. That's one thing I can say you don't suck at."

The way he said it put a shifted a lighter weight off Neji's concern until he looked to his daughter's enthusiasm. "Then why doesn't she respond to me as she does you?"

"Because you're a dick," Kiba said flatly. Neji glared, Kiba shrugged as if he'd said nothing wrong. "You wanted honesty. It's simply as that. You're a total prick when it comes to other people's feelings."

"Am I now?"

"Yeah you are," Kiba looked up at Neji's profile. "So what does your lack of emotions have to do with me, Dracula?"

Neji had the nerve to snort, "I'm not as heartless as you make me out to be. I can just as easily be aware of other people's well beings."

"If that were the case, you wouldn't be asking me if you were a good father. So what's going on Hyuuga. Lets get it out, I got plans tonight," Kiba lied.

"I need help."

"We got that cleared up years ago." Neji shot him a sinister glare. Kiba couldn't help grinning stupidly. "Ok, ok, chill, just a joke. Help with what?"

There was a pause of collective wording in Neji's head before he voiced it as calm as he could, "Help me be more understanding to my daughter's needs."

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there," Kiba made the time out sign. "Kiba Inuzuka is many things but family counselor he is not."

"You can interpret her feelings better than I. It makes sense for you to teach me, or rather advise me as to what I'm doing wrong."

"You're always a tight ass," Kiba voice reached a high pitch. "Just loosen up a little. What's more to know?

"Plenty," Neji stressed as he brought his thumb and index to massage over his eyes. "I've tried to get her to open up to me but she withdraws whenever I get near." Neji looked at Kiba then. "She doesn't do the same with you. That's why I ask for your assistance."

Kiba shook his head, "I can't help you. We already established me not having kids to know what to do with them, remember?"

A low blow bit down in Neji's stomach as his own words were once again thrown back at him. "That's another thing I should apologize for. . ."

Kiba grimaced. This would be one for the record books. This was one time Kiba hadn't intended for that barb to hit home. He was just stating facts, so he couldn't bring himself to apologize. "I'm not the one you wanna go too for stuff like this. I'm far from knowing how to handle kids."

"What can I do to persuade you? Money? If payment is what you want I'll gladly compensate for any time lost."

Kiba leaned back as if being burned, "Idiot, I don't want ya damn money. I can provide for myself thank you."

"Then—"

"Then nothing," Kiba kept his voice leveled and even. "Look man, all ya need is practice. Just spend some time with her and things should work out fine."

"I've already tried," Hyuuga wearily drew his final breath, wishing beyond the stars he wouldn't have to stoop so low as to say, "Please Inuzuka."

Oh how the plea rung so loud in Kiba's ears. It came strained and snatched hard through clenched teeth. Inuzuka stood flabbergasted and inwardly amused that it took this long for Neji to say that one word. It hadn't been something he'd been waiting for because his answer was honestly no, but now.

Damn he hated having a conscious. "Shit," he rubbed the back of his head, blowing out his mouth. "Fine, I'll help out for a couple of weeks but that's it. I have a life too ya know."

Relief sweep Neji's shame free of his tensed body as he sagged against the door frame, eyes crinkled with his own appreciation. The smile he presented was so small, but there. It was there.

"Thank you."

Kiba oddly felt his face heat up. His lips were prepared for the traditional, _You're Welcome_ phrase, but Hinata sprinted to him, tugging his hand into the room where she set up a coral and pink wonderland of imagination.

Two weeks. Yeah he could handle two weeks. Hanging with Neji for two weeks.

Now that would take some getting used too.

* * *

_**TBC: I made a few changes here and there but otherwise it stayed the same. Please, if you would give your opinion on the storyline so far. I would love to hear what you think. ^_^**_


	7. Gaining Ground

**Author's Rant:** Ok I'm trying to get back in the inspiration for this story and I think I might know where to take it now that I've deleted the parts I don't want.

* * *

**Gaining Ground**

* * *

Two days.

It's been two whole days and Kiba was getting absolutely nowhere fast. The deal was planned to be successful in a fourteen day time lapse but judging by the pace of how things were moving along, there might need to be an extension. If he'd been in his right mind a few days ago, he would've never agreed to help Neji bond a closer relationship with his daughter.

It was none of his business how Hyuuga raised his kid and he, himself, had his own life to live instead of rolling around Snob Hill. Bills, job, homework, Akamaru—who's been needing his special attention since getting up in old age—and now this.

Kiba had been warned by Neji that he'd be taking the full two weeks off just so the process would be much simpler to manipulate if he was around more often. Kiba agreed to the arrangement since the idea was a decent one . . . until adding two and two together, realizing that he'd have to spend all that spare of time with the icy jackass.

Don't getKiba wrong; as much as he cared for the tiniest Hyuuga and enjoyed her sweet company, Kiba still despised the Satan's favorite pupil, Neji-Jackass-Hyuuga. This was a punishment Inuzuka bestowed on himself and now look what he's gotten himself into? He was forced to listen to Neji's suggestions, they'd argue about whose ideas had better solutions and in the end Neji's intellectual comebacks wore Kiba to the point of throwing caution to the wind and saying _fuck it._

Every decision he had in mind, were shot to hell. Neji refused to see from his end of the spectrum.

Like right now when Kiba had offered for today's bond time to in a more colorful environment such as the city park to make Hinata more comfortable with expressing herself? Neji disagreed explaining that they should stay in her room where she was more familiar with the scenery.

It was safe to say that they'd fell out for a few minutes after Kiba told Neji to go shove those baby blocks up his ass. A while later after he'd stood outside massaging his forehead and keeping a Bible-lock on his temper, Inuzuka sighed deeply in his chest and returned inside the neighbor fortress, submitted to doing this Neji's way.

This was doing little good during the first two hours they'd been in here. Nothing has transpired between the Hyuuga family for the pass one hundred and twenty minutes, except nervous eye exchanges and at least four words via Neji asking Hinata if she was hungry. She didn't bother to answer, but gingerly shook her head no.

Kiba was close to snatching them both to the floor and making them talk to each other but quickly thought against it for Hinata's sake. If there was one thing Kiba knew better of, it was exerting any sort of angry in front of a little child. Wouldn't he have his reasons for doing so though?

He was getting really sick of this and had to continuously remind himself that he only had twelve days to go with little help, but it's fine. This was just a favor. Nothing more. Once he finished up here he was taking his happy ass right back to his place and crashing for the rest of his life.

Until then he was going to need to do some good damage control so he could leave here with a clear conscious. "Ok," He grunted loud, snapping the pale eyes in his direction. "This is going nowhere," He turned to the male Hyuuga, giving him a disgusted once over. God this man . . . Was it possible to hate someone on sight?

Neji was decked in a dark crimson polo shirt, tucked to his waist in a pair of light khaki pants, a chocolate brown belt, some white socks and his hair tied loosely over his shoulder. This style was overkill compared to Kiba's acid stained blue jeans and jet black graphic tee with the yellow words '_Big Dog'_ printed on the front. His usually present sweatband was discarded for later use, giving his maple brown spikes more freedom to frame over his ears and forehead. "You wanna make the first move?"

Neji blinked at him as if he were a foreign object, "I beg your pardon?"

"Move, breathe, shake a leg, something," Kiba stood, stretching out the kinks in his arms after having to sit in this stupid yellow armchair and surveying the process. "Stop slinking in the corner like you're depressed. It's pissing me off." Then he eased a softer, and yet stern expression down to the little girl dressed in a Pooh Bear red sweater and dark blue jeans with white ribbons clamped behind her ears to keep her hair off her face. "And you babe, loosen up will ya? All these toys in this room and you wanna just sit in the bed?"

Even with that commanding order, neither Hyuuga budged from their safety zones. Kiba tooted up his bottom lip, narrowing his eyes. "Am I talkin' to myself here? Geez guys come on make some kind of effort," Still not a single word responded to his wishes. Hinata was far too timid and Neji, well Neji was just being his usual brooding self.

"Hinata," Kiba walked over to the tiny makeshift bed, his weight slanting the edge down to his end as he ruffled her mop of hair. "C'mon kiddo. Ain't there anything you wanna play with your dad? Like dollies, house, tea time?"

Hinata opened her mouth to speak, but she made the mistake of looking to her father. Neji unconsciously fixed an artic stare in her direction, freezing all reasons inside her throat as she wiggled back, shaking her head.

Kiba caught the reaction and quietly glanced off to see Neji's face scrunched in a concentrated scowl. He was going to say something to break off his hard focus, until inwardly realizing Neji probably wasn't aware he was making this expression. Hell, he does it so much it probably comes second nature when he's tensed or deeply in tuned on information. It was something Kiba discovered over the couple of days when Neji was closely studying Kiba's interaction with his daughter or when reading a book.

His eyes became tensed and specifically trained to give all his attention to one thing at a time when in heavy thought.

This, for some reason or another, gave Kiba an idea that he should've tried earlier on. "Gimme a sec," He pushed off the bed, a mile-wide grin splitting his face in half.

Neji thinned his lips, zeroing in on Kiba's retreat. "Where are you off too?"

"Shut up and stay put," This didn't hold the bite of insult as normal when Kiba made it to the door, steering his weird grin to Neji. "I'll be back. Chat for a bit until then." The door was evilly closed right behind him, sounding the click of a prison cell.

Kiba paused at the doorway, pressing his ear to the wooden entrance and waiting. This wasn't his full plan but maybe with him being present Neji couldn't perform as he should. Kiba was supposed to be his clutch but Neji was a grown ass man and didn't need to be afraid of carrying a conversation with his child.

Now alone, something would hopefully spark off.

* * *

Neji shifted ashamed to feel this uncomfortable around a toddler. His toddler to be exact and the same was happening for her. He drew in his lip between straight pearl white teeth as he dared to be the first to break this tension-thick barrier. "Darling," He mentally winched when Hinata averted her baby doll eyes to the warm colored coat of her fox teddy instead of looking him in the face.

Ok, fair enough. She was just as nervous as he was. Kiba obviously left them alone to offer him a chance on his own to see how much he could handle. The only way he'd find out is if he put in some kind of effort. So he tried once again, a bit of confidence entering his leisure stride over to her twin sized bed, turning to the side to perch his bottom on the corner.

Neji clasped his hands together, rubbing over the calloused years of hard work and paper cut wounds. He too avoided looking her straight in the eye, only side glancing her every few seconds—wait. What was wrong with him? This was his child for God's sake. How could he sit here acting as if she were some kind of vicious viper that'd strike at any given time? He had to get a hold of himself.

Taking a deep swallow of air, Neji gained better perspective of this situation and turned his torso to fully face her, eyes unknowingly willing up _the look_. "How have you been today?" He started off with all he had as ammo. It was a poor start but an opening none the less.

"Ok," Hinata peeped softly, face still muffled half into her teddy bear.

"That's good to hear," That chance lead to a dead end. How had he been able to ask open point questions with owners of very prestigious corporations but when it came to his own flesh and blood, she stomped him hard. He never imagined this would be so difficult. "Um," he scratched behind his neck, rubbing over the bulk tensing a hard knot from stress. "How have you liked having Kiba visiting?"

Hinata's face popped up, the first time today she was willing to look at her father as her bubble face tugged into a smile, "I happy daddy! Kiba so silly. I weally like him. He nice and funny."

. . . well . . . that was a transformation. But at least she was willing to talk. "Ah, I see. What do you like about him?"

"Kiba say funny stuffs, I laugh lots." Hinata giggled, crawling hastily to the edge of the bed to sit by daddy. "Kiba have bwig puppy. He say I see soon."

"Did he now?"

"Huhuh," Her head bobbed back and forth like an energized bobble head. "Kiba say he like tea time and pways dollies. He no like girly dolly, he like big boy dolly. Kiba say I always pway with girly stuffs."

"You don't say," Neji gently chuckled, relieved at her willingness to speak with him. He perched his elbow on the top of his knee and dropped his chin on the back of his knuckles, offering her his full attention. "Tell me more."

"Kay!" Hinata hadn't missed a beat as she amply detailed all her favorite characteristics revolving around a certain brunette, never letting up on all his basic qualities. Some of the jokes he'd told her, promises made she was sure he'd keep, and other private conversations shared that weren't so secretive anymore. Neji listened only asking one to questions in between the times she took a much needed break. He learned some very interesting things he was pretty sure Kiba didn't want relayed out to the world, but then again the young man should know better than to confide such private facts to a tiny tote.

Some of the things she said stirred a small longing in Neji's stomach; such as her endless list of fun loving and easy going talks, with the mention of him vowing to scare the monsters away. Those were things Neji should've promised her. These conveys were supposed to be reserved for him, and yet Kiba was absorbing all her devotion without so much as lifting a finger while he struggled to earn a smile.

It was neither jealousy nor anger he felt towards Kiba because of this. Maybe pinches of background envy; he was on the outside looking in. Kiba had that special something he was missing.

But what?

"Aww, would ya look at that?" Kiba playfully cooed at the doorway. "Baby girl has daddy wrapped around her widdle finger."

Neji had something to say but stopped short. Whether it was to try to maintain some kind of civility or because Kiba was standing there with a metallic tray of his best china filled with cups of something steaming. "What do you have there?"

"Tea," Kiba said simply, kicking the door shut behind him. "I figure we could have a cup, chat, discuss boys—"

"Boys are icky" Hinata interrupted.

"Always remember that babe. They spit fire and fart poison too," Kiba warned and continued. "So anyway we could talk about our hair, sample perfumes, and paint our nails, the works."

Neji blinked. "Tea?"

"Tea pawty!" Hinata squealed, scrambling over the bed—or rather her father had to grab her by the rim of her jeans and help her down before she hurried over to her plastic table set, adjusting everything for a cozy tea gathering. She'd pulled out many chairs, and in each she placed a new animal teddy or fairytale creature as her guests.

"Ok love, ya got Mr. Wuggles?" Kiba questioned as he set up the arrangements.

"He s'ck!" Hinata said from inside her walk-in closet, looking for some outfits to wear. "Mr. Wuggles, say he no come cuz' his tummy make noises."

"Aww he's got a stomach ache again eh?"

"Yep, I give him gween gooey stuffs but he no like it," Hinata crawled backwards holding up a pink sweater before scrunching her face at it and messily tossing it back inside. "He take nap so he no come today."

"Alright, more for us then."

That feeling of being on the outside looking in returned fast as Neji silently witnessed the strange conversation between Kiba and his daughter. Mr. Wuggles? How much more did Kiba know about his daughter then him?

Neji's pondering state unintentionally had him studying Kiba's movements more closely, lips pulsed in thought. Kiba wasn't a dashing handsome person, but he was ruggedly attractive in his own roguish kind of way. His dress attire could do some work, being in those odd graphic designs and stain washed jeans with the metal chain hanging loose from a belt loop. Then there was his hair. It appeared course, unkempt and possibly greasy with that expensive gel, he loved to buy, but it suited him.

Neji had come to terms with his opinions of the same sex years ago when he'd dated Sasuke during his younger days as a secret lover. Even then he didn't fully allow himself to think he was into men, until attempting to pursue Naruto for himself. Luckily no harm was cause and the events lead to them being close friends, but since then Neji had experienced dating his own gender. Only three men had tickled his fancy but only to warm his bed and to keep from getting emotionally attached.

He hadn't tried for getting into a relationship. He had too much going on to consider one.

But that didn't stop his eyes from wandering over potential lovers.

Kiba wasn't what he'd say an ugly fiend. Far from it really. He did fairly well with his boyish charm, that toothy grin and the tattoos . . . well they were very fitting on him on his deep tanned skin. It's just his background left much to be desired and add that to his horrible temper, and smart mouth.

No. Neji couldn't find himself being able to handle such a firecracker. He'd likely get high blood pressure and suffer a stroke if having to deal with Kiba on a forever scale.

"Yo!" A large hand waved in Neji's face, snapping him from his mental observation to find the subject of his thoughts standing in front of him, hands on his narrow hips and eyebrow cocked with an attitude. "Ya comin' over to sip tea? We ain't got all day ya know."

Neji frowned, "What kind of tea?"

"Sweet."

The frown hardened a tad, "I don't do well with sweets."

"To damn bad 'cause I ain't making more," Kiba looped his fingers around Neji's forearm, yanking him off the bed and rudely shoving him to the tea set. He'd under estimated Neji's body strength because when the taller man refused to budge, Kiba wasn't moving him.

Neji held firm, looking over his shoulder at the person, still trying to move him forward. "Stop already. You're wasting your time."

"Why won't you go?" Kiba angrily hissed, using his shoulder to push forward.

"What am I supposed to do?"

Kiba gave up and walked around the idiot to snap his fingers in his face, "Drink tea and be hearty. You can't be this naïve." At Neji's serious look Kiba knew he was indeed being honest. "Have you ever played with her before?"

"No and who told you to mess with my china set?"

"That's not the point jerk. Why haven't you ever played with her?"

Neji's eyebrows surged pass his hairline as if it were plainly obvious, "I'm a grown adult, Inuzuka. How will it look for my daughter if she sees her father playing with imaginary—things? She'll get the wrong idea about her paternal authority and assume her father is weak. Is that what you want her to believe?" he spat.

"No, I'm hoping she'll realize that you're actually human," Kiba returned just as coldly. He rolled his eyes and turned on his heel. "Fine stay there being a dick. Guess you don't wanna make a difference with your own kid—" A vise like grip coiled around his bicep. Kiba was getting this intense sense of déjà vu.

"Fine," Neji lowly agreed. "I'll try but I'm not able to drink sweet tea. I don't have the stomach for anything sugary."

"Yeah, yeah, just lemme go," Kiba snatched his arm free and went to join the tiny girl who thankfully been too busy putting on the finishing touches to her little party to pay her father and friend's scuffle any mind.

The little rainbow decorated chairs were far too small for Kiba to bend and sit on. His weight would make the fragile structure collapse so he chose to sit Indian style on the opposite end, lightly pushing side some of the teddies. Hinata picked out a purple animal printed chair and sat her plump bottom there, all smiles. "Weady?" She beamed.

"Of course," Kiba cleared his throat and picked up the lukewarm kettle pot, tilting it over into one china cup at a time. "How was your day Ms. Golden Week? You look lovely this morning." His voice deepened and he upturned his nose, snobbishly.

"T'ank you. I be good Mistew Monday," Hinata tried not to giggle as she fell into her older womanly tone. "You make lots of monies at cookie shop?"

"Yes, but it does get rather dreary there sometimes. I cooked a batch of chocolate chips, but Ms. Thursday refused to eat them."

Hinata gasped. "She bwig meanie!" She leaned over and patted his hand sorrowfully. "It ok Mistew Monday, I eat cookies ta'night ok?"

Kiba appeared fakely stunned as he cupped a hand over his chest, "Why thank you Ms. Golden Week. I'm very touched."

"Hmph," Hinata up turned her nose, taking a clumsy sip of tea. "It fine. Ms. Thuwsday stupid poop face."

"Hinata!" Gasped Kiba, wagging his finger. "Young ladies shouldn't say such naughty things."

"Yes, I sorry."

Neji hadn't the slightest idea what was going on. Kiba had went from scolding him like a child to being this new person in a sort of role playing scene with his child. She was just as into the play as he was, sipping tea, talking to the inanimate creatures, all the while revealing this side of her he couldn't say he'd ever seen.

He didn't know what possessed him to venture further. He wanted a closer view maybe? Perhaps to comprehend to some degree what it was these two could share that he couldn't.

Neji was beside the table, towering over the made up conversations, looking like a sore thumb as all eyes suddenly turned to him. Yes, he even felt the teddy bears were glaring at him as if he'd interrupted some juicy gossip.

Hinata balled up her bottom lip, tilting her head to the side at her father, then looked to Kiba.

Kiba was too busy giving Neji a look, like he needed to fuck off or say something. But with seeing how stuck in the twilight zone he was, Kiba decided to lean a hand, mentally shaking his head at the person who was supposed to be smarter than him. "Ms. Golden Week," he said in his phony rich man's voice. "Do you mind? I invited my friend Mr. Friday over for a spot of tea and he was running a bit late."

"Oh?" Hinata blinked up at her father surprised. "Daddy you Mistew Fwiday?"

The ball was thrown in Neji's court. He gulped, had felt the deep pull of nervousness before he said slow and precise, "Yes, I am."

Kiba's scowl disappeared, replaced with a cooler smile. "How come you're so late Mr. Friday? Were you busy at the Candy store with Ms. Valentine?"

Neji paused, then caught on, "Oh yes, yes I was busy. We had a shipment of . . . of," Come on. He could do this. "Ginger snaps come in late."

"Ew," Hinata grimaced.

"I mean gingerbread men and gum drops," He fastly corrected. "The ginger snaps are for that terrible Ms. Thursday."

Kiba mouthed _good job_ and padded the space next to him. "Take a load off Mr. Friday."

Neji took his place on the floor, bumped on the shoulder by Kiba who winked at him and pushed over a cup of tea. "So," Kiba chuckled darkly. "Tell us about your job at the Candy Shop while you drink up. The tea is to die for."

Drink sweet tea. Right . . . this was going to be a long tea party.

But Neji was willing to try.

And for once he could say he was glad Kiba was near to help him. Though it was a quiet secret he'd keep to himself.

* * *

**TBC: I'm trying guys. Bare** **with me^_^. **


	8. Mixed Signals

**Author's Rant:** I've had such a writer's block. Thank you for your patience babes.

* * *

**Mixed Signals**

* * *

Ok not an entire difference from two days ago but it's a jump. Kiba felt a smidge better that he was able to break Neji from his grey mold into a slightly brighter shade. The tea party had been a great ice breaker for the father/daughter duo. Neji loosened and Hinata was semi comfortable to be around them during play time.

But right now while sitting here in Neji's fifty sizes too big living room, the tension sparkled like dust in a fabric storm. Hinata was nestled in the corner of the couch watching the Teletubbies, and Neji was propped on the opposite end, staring and yet not really watching the TV. It'd been Kiba's suggestion this morning when he arrived that Neji consider watching cartoons with his daughter to develop another link. That's why he was sitting in the dining room observing the scene from a distance.

Supervising up close was all well and good but his entire presence seemed to dictate the performance and that wasn't what he'd wanted. Neji shouldn't act a certain way and neither should Hinata just to please Kiba's expectations. It'd never been Kiba's intention to make the connection between them only on certain playing fields. He wanted the two to form that unique bond only fathers and daughters knew. He could figure out what it was keeping these two at bay. It just seemed flawed right in the middle.

Kiba sighed. After the third hour of being here, yet again he'd reached a dead end. He stood up and gave a long back cracking stretch, scratching where his sleeveless _Dynamic Destruction_ black shirt failed to cover his lower stomach. That was another thing he'd asked for; for the two to be dressed as casually as possible but getting Neji in anything besides pressed pants and a button up was hell in a volcano.

Kiba marched down into the drop in living room, grabbed the remote from Neji and pressed the off button, snapping the Hyuuga family's attention to him. "What? It's not like you were watching it anyway." He tossed the remote and sat on the love seat closest to Neji's side. "I'm probably gonna get pissed for askin' but what the hell are you doin'?"

Neji tilted his head, "I was watching television with my daughter. That was your suggestion."

"It was but," Kiba leaned around. Hinata's face was buried inside her fox teddy, fiddling with the bushy tail. "Liven up the situation a little. It's cool, you're sittin' here and all, but she might as well be next to a stature. I didn't see you move the entire time."

"That's good posture."

"That's called a stick to high up the ass." No, no, no he wouldn't get upset. He wouldn't get angry. "Listen, whatever high strung planet you live on, get off it. You're not doin' this process any good by thinking just being with her is gonna change things. You need to put some effort into it—physical and verbal effort," Kiba snippily said when Neji opened his mouth. "I know I don't have any kids of my own but Minato and Kyuubi pretty much babysitted me too. By takin' care of them they were takin' care of me. You see what I mean?"

Neji's lips thinned thoughtfully, "I suppose," he side glanced his daughter and something troubling fogged his eyes a deep violet. "This isn't something I'm used to you realize. She's my daughter and I'm her father, the roles shouldn't mingle any more then authority and submission."

Kiba's hand twitched for two reasons. The first because it was begging to punch a couple of ideas in Neji's head and the second because of sheer need to slap a hand over his face. Kiba went with a calmer approach even if his left eyebrow was threatening to buckle, "You do know there's more to parenting then order right? Check out Naruto's situation, you know how it was for him. He's been on his own since his parents died, raising two little brothers."

"Yes but sibling togetherness is nowhere near similar to a paternal bond," Neji patiently explained.

"But its parenting period. Kyuubi and Minato barely know anything about their parents but know Naruto is there. He plays with them, reads stories to them, tucks them in at night and kisses their boo boos. Can you name a single time you've done any of that?"

"Yes I can. I've read to my child, I've entertained her, tucked her in and given her much affection."

Kiba waved that off, "You make it sound robotic. Do it in this order, snap it that way, don't put it there, blah, blah, blah. Is it a burden to be human?"

"Tolerating my daughter's needs isn't a burden."

"But that's what I got from what you just told me," Kiba rose from the loveseat and walked over, roughly shoving Neji's arm off the arm rest and sitting there himself. "Correct me if I'm wrong alright? I'm gonna replay your entire routine and don't interrupt!" He snapped for good measure. Neji's glare soured but he gave his consented nod. "Ok in the morning you fix breakfast without a single sweet in sight besides fruit. By the end of that you go off to work, dropping Hinata off—who knows where—without a smile, a wave or any kind of affectionate touch. You tell her to be good for her sitter and drive off. You work, work, work. You pick her up and ask _how her stay was_. She answers and that ends _that _conversation. You fix dinner, something healthy and nutritious. There's no talk at the dinner table and I bet the kid's barely eaten it in a while. You bath her, tuck her in for bed, maybe when the mood hits you you'll read a book as thick as Harry Potter, remember to leave on her night light and close the door.

"Am I somewhere in the ballpark or way off, lemme know," Kiba's eyes had been closed to keep a good visual of the entire scenario. When next he opened his eyes, it hadn't been to see Neji's anger, but a grimmer, darker gloom shrouding his gaze. A large bulk of pity free fell in Kiba's chest, "That bad huh?"

"If that's how it's seen from the outside, then yes. I suppose it is." From the way he spoke, no one would've ever thought Neji was affected. His voice was even, steady and spoke with professional fluency. "After hearing you recite my entire routine so easily, well, that just shows how less I know about myself." Neji leaned forward, cupping his hands under his chin.

To Kiba, this was probably one of the first times he'd seen Neji do something undignified. "I didn't tell you this to make you upset. You gotta learn from what I see."

"But the fact remains that it's the truth. Has my exterior become so cold and grey that an outsider can see the shell I portrayed to my daughter," Neji turned to Kiba, shade of winter now the color in his eyes. "Is that what she fears, is that what she sees? A hollow shell of a father lacking warmth and consideration?"

"Hey, hey, ease up on yourself," Kiba made to cup Neji's shoulder but then thought best of it and kept his hand in his lap. "You're not hollow. If that were the case you wouldn't notice anything wrong. You're willin' to try. That's a start for something at least."

"Then why isn't she comfortable around me? What is it she fears?"

"Hinata isn't scared of you, well, not entirely," Shoot it was awkward explaining all of this. Kiba scratched behind his think, trying to think of the best solutions to Neji's questions. "She's more worried about maybe being the cause of what makes you look pissed. She's worried about how she portray herself to you. Its . . . well it's your eyes."

Neji lifted his head with that look. That same judging scrutinizing look that made Kiba's blood boil. "My eyes or my expressions?"

"No your eyes. You're an android, you have no expressions. Your stupid eyes have this way of making people feel less than they are," Kiba swallowed. "They're judgmental. You give that look with almost everybody like you can see their flaws. You're not perfect either Neji. Not all of us can live a sparkly life with fame, fortune and good looks. Some of us had it rough from day one. Would you care to know how they survived it rather than just thinking they're diseased?" Kiba had stood when it seemed it couldn't keep it in. Neji's stare never lessened, his eyes didn't waver. Kiba was rooted by lead chains just from staring at Neji's crystal gaze.

It aggravated him so much.

Just one look and it felt like his entire life was a laughing joke for Neji to point out and examine.

"That's just the way I am Inuzuka," Neji's voice broke through Kiba's cloudy faltering. "Nothing can change that. If I were to wear contacts, that wouldn't alter my gaze or stop my actions to follow. Am I to be faulted for a trait I have no control over? I cannot apologize for that. What I can apologize for, is how it affects you."

Kiba blanched, "Whoa, ease back a couple steps. I never said your freaky eyes bothered me. I could give three damns what ya think of me."

Neji stared on before looking straight ahead. The deep gravitational pull he had on Kiba dropped in that instant and Kiba felt his energy drained away at the same time. He sat down lower on the floor next to Neji's legs, the two falling in a distilled silence. Kiba shifted, "So what now? You know what the problem is, care to fix it?"

Clenching his hands between his thighs, Neji shook his head, dropping a few strands off his brow, "The problems been obvious all this time, yet I wouldn't know where to start. I can't change who I am overnight. What she sees is what she's accustomed too. I only want to be a reasonable father."

"You are, but just think. Isn't there something you guys did for fun? Anything at all?" Kiba didn't get a response right away. This might take a while, so he stood from the floor and stretched his arms over his head, a slither of skin peeking between his shirt and cargo pants. He glanced around the living room in hopes of coming across any evidence that this home once had warmth.

He only saw a cold, expensive area. There was a large fish tank full of tropical fish, a flat screen television set, naturally the dove grey furniture, the plush carpet, some overhead sky lights, and when he when he turned to his left, Kiba had to blink to be sure of what he was seeing tucked in the furthest corner.

There was a stereo system about as tall as he was, solid black and with enough buttons and knobs to make a techno geek cream his pants. Kiba chuckled to himself because this was one of the older models used. When he walked over to it, he saw a small glass case about mid waist and leaned down to open the door.

A round tray slid out and on top were rows of CDs, lot of genres and plenty Kiba never would've imagined a stiff like Neji would know about. Let's see, Vanilla Ice, Madonna—go figure—Nature's Tranquil Relaxation—knew that—Michael Jackson's greatest hits—might need to borrow theses—Spice Girls, Linkin' Park—what is he doing with this?—Barry White's greatest hits—like he knows something about that—Social Distortion, American Rejects, and the list kept getting stranger and wider in uniqueness.

Kiba leaned away with the Barry White disc in hand, puzzled. No one had these kind of discs for collecting. Most of these were dancer songs. Kiba flipped open the case and sure enough he saw the familiar scratch lines on the reflective side. This one had to have been used a good few times from how the lines overlapped and the smudge prints around the edges. He was fingering through the rest of the collection, holding onto the Barry disc, when Neji's voice scared the shit out of him, making him jump and nearly drop the CD.

"Shit!" he cursed, hands gripping the side of the system. He looked close to climbing the damn thing and looked over his shoulder—almost brushing his cheek against Neji's chin. This fool was way too close. "What?!"

Neji eyed him, "What are you doing?"

"Why are you so close? Back up," If he could smell Neji's body wash, he was definitely too close. That scent was—that was Burberry wasn't it? Kiba let his hands drop and held out the disc. "I was looking through your CDs. You know I gotta ask about this one right? What's a brick wall like you doin' with a Barry disc?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow, "I'm not entitled to good music?"

"Don't get cute," Kiba chuckled, surprising himself and Neji. Kiba replaced his scowl right away, ignoring Neji's closeness since the guy didn't plan on moving anytime soon. "I meant, why have all this music? They don't fit you. None of these do," Kiba commented, turning to looking through the tray again. The one in his hand slid through his fingers. He looked around just as Neji's hand pasted his stomach and placed the CD back in its rightful place.

"I'd forgotten this was in there," He murmured. "It was our favorite."

"Our, you mean you and Hinata?" Kiba looked at the disc and the hand and the arm connecting to the man an inch from being on his back, than looked up at his profile, "Why'd you stop listening to it?"

"A lot had gone on," Said Neji. "Sasuke and I were terminated at the time. We had to stride off to make our own business. Having to deal with the separation, the media, my family's questions, and then protecting Hinata from the public; it became so hectic . . . I'd gotten so busy . . ."

No more needed to be said. It could explain a few things but not everything. Kiba, well, he could relate to that in a way. With Naruto and the twins he'd had to help for a while when the world discovered his and Sasuke's relationship, not to mention the near romance between Naruto and Neji. It was a lot to put on a person. Naruto had Kiba and Sasuke. Who exactly did Neji have back in his corner?

Kiba chewed the inside of his cheek thinking, "What's holding you back now?" He reached inside for the disc and held it between his middle and index fingers.

"Time," Neji took the CD and placed it back in. "Too much time has passed. The memories are fogged. I doubt she'd remember."

"This coming from the guy who always praises about intelligent she is?" Kiba took the disc back out. "There's no excuse this time. Why not bring back the good old days?"

Neji sighed, and said slowly as if reciting a lesson to a class of children, "Because, I wouldn't know where to start." This time when Neji's hand went for the disc, he grabbed the hand holding it. Kiba jumped. Neji's chest leaned into his back as he used their joined hands to return the CD back in its case. "That's what I need your help for. You can be the link to bring back what was in this home."

Rumbles, vibrations, shivers of all kinds drizzled around the shell of Kiba's ear where Neji's voice spoke to him. Kiba swallowed, very uncomfortable and shrugged his way loose. His heart was remaining him, that he wasn't exempt from cardiac arrest and that's exactly what he felt was happening. He hadn't expected Neji to be warm. It was if touching the top of a stove after realizing after the burn it was on.

Kiba shook his head, gathering his wits about him and pushed back his hair, "I said I'd help, and that's what I'll do. I don't think there's much else for us to do today. I'm gonna head out, call if she needs something." His mouth was moving as fast as his heart was. He didn't like people being so close to him. It always stirred up bad memories and even stranger things.

"Could you come back tomorrow?"

"I'll see." For now Kiba just wanted to get out of there. Despite how big this house was, he felt constricted. "Tell Hinata good bye for me will ya? I'm headin' out."

"I've made you uncomfortable."

Kiba, shrugged on his chopped leather jacket, pausing where his hand was tugging the zipper. His lips thinned, than he chanced looking at Neji's expression. No, rather his eyes. They weren't clear, so hazy. Kiba wondered inside if the guy ever wore his emotions on his sleeves like the rest of humankind. If he had then maybe he'd understand how awkward he was making Kiba feel, "You did. Not on purpose, but," Kiba sighed. "Listen, no offense, but I'm not the kind of guy to get close to. I mean, shit, I'm not into guys. You sort of bothered me a little and," Kiba sighed. "You get what I'm sayin'?

Neji did have emotions after all, Kiba realized when his face frosted over and his eyes became a distant white, "Yes, all too clearly." Neji walked pasted him and opened the front door. "If my preference for men makes you so uncomfortable feel free not to come back."

"No, that's not what I'm saying," Kiba closed the door and said tightly. "There's a little something called personal space you jackass and you didn't think twice about it when you invaded mine. If I gave a damn about you being gay, hell I might as well leave Naruto alone too."

"He's your friend."

"Who happens to be a swirly like you! You were just too close. I thought, I thought you were coming on to me or something." Kiba's face flared hotter than five suns. "Look, I'm just, tsk damn forget it. I'll see you tomorrow," Kiba snatched the door open himself and walked out. He got in his car and quickly tore out of there. He chanted to himself not to look in the rearview mirror.

When he had, Neji was still standing in the door way. Kiba felt his stomach cave in. Why did he feel guilty? "Damn."


	9. A Small Change

**A Small Change**

* * *

Ichiraku was fabricating a tranquil and subtle mood this afternoon. Mr. Teuchi had finally invested in having speakers installed in corners of the café. So long as they played pleasant music, of course. His current favorite was Aha's Take on Me. It's been on repeat for the past hour, but hardly anyone complained. They were busy drowning their faces in his newest recipe: Crawfish, crab and seaweed ramen.

"I've tried everything I could think of it. The guy's an android. No soul. No warmth. He just exists to piss me off."

"Neji's not that bad."

"Have you seen him recently? Compare a stature to a dead body. Which will you get more fun from?"

"Ouch, that's bit extreme," Naruto downed his third bowl of ramen noodles before summoning Sakura for another serving. She made a comment about him needing a better diet then salt, noodles and broth, but he waved her off and waited until she left to continue the conversation. "You weren't expecting this to be easy were you? I mean, come on, I could've told you helpin' Neji wasn't a cake walk."

Yeah but knowing Kiba's big old soft heart he probably would've given it a go regardless of Naruto's warning. For Hinata though, not for her dick of a father.

"Then ya gotta factor in that the two of you don't get along," Naruto said simply. "Name one time you've actually been in the same room and the two of you actually carried a decent conversation."

"Man, I'm not even gonna hurt my brain doin' that," Kiba grunted, taking a sip of his orange soda. He didn't want to think about Neji at all. The last time he'd been there, Neji's touch creeped him out and his eyes were still judgmental. The way his eyes kept him locked shoot struck every loose string and manifested an opera of crazy flutters in Kiba's stomach. It was so bizarre. Kiba couldn't bring himself to visit the Hyuuga home yesterday without thinking of that touch too. His hand felt, well, sort of like he'd dipped it in a bowl of ice water. The feeling was clean, but a gentle tingle, ever present and numbing.

"Something wrong with your hand?"

Kiba jerked out of his thoughts when Naruto's spoon tabbed his palm, "What?"

"Your hand. You keep lookin' at it. Did Akamaru bite you again?"

"Oh no, no, I was just, it's nothing," Kiba slid the sleeve of his black skull hoodie over his hand and hid it under the table, secretly rubbing over it. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"You gotta ask?"

"Be serious, it's personal."

"Personal how?"

"Just yes or no?!"

"Alright, alright, go for it."

"Ok," Kiba fiddled with the sleeve of his hoodie, and chewed the bottom of his lip, contemplating on how best to ask what's been on his mind. "How'd you know you were, ya know, into the whole _gaymanthing_?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I'm sorry, what?"

Kiba frowned, then tried again, "How did you know you were into men?"

"Oh, oh, oh," Naruto shrugged, reaching out to steal a dumpling from a mini basket on their table. He popped it in his mouth and chewed, blue eyes rolled to the ceiling, in thought. "I wouldn't call myself gay. At least, I don't think I am." He said after swallowing.

"That's a load of horse shit," Kiba deadpanned. "You told me you took it up the duke on the day you and Sasuke moved outta your apartment."

"I didn't mean gay-gay, I mean I'm just—damn, how can I explain this?" Naruto scratched behind his head. "I guess what I mean is, I'm just attracted to Sasuke. I don't think any other man is attractive. No wait, I'm lying. I didn't know I was attracted to Neji either until he came on to me before. It's just those two, but I still like women."

"So you're bi?"

"No, I'm me. I'm not gonna label what I am. I know I'm attracted to Sasuke, I used to be attracted to Neji but that's it. I still think Sakura's hot."

"Oh," silence, then. "Do you still think Neji's attractive?" Kiba gave his attention to some straw paper and absolutely refused to look at Naruto's wide eyed expression.

It was a good thing he did because Naruto was sporting the shittest grin in the world, "Sure. Neji's a good lookin' guy. He's got it all. A nice house, good financial stability, a level head, he's a great conservationist, he's loyal to a tee, and he's everything any woman or _man_ could want."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep, if I wasn't with Sasuke," And here, Naruto glanced around the café just in case his lover was around to hear. "I would've totally gone for Neji. He's great with the twins and even if he doesn't show it with Hinata, he's a great father."

Kiba sat back in his seat to ponder the answer given. He knew he wasn't gay. Far from it really. He'd always choose the pussy over dick anyway, because really, what could a dick do that some wet cat couldn't? It was just . . . awkward maybe. It threw him off balance when Neji looked at him that way and when it sent a jolt of something sizzling in his britches. Kiba had never, ever found another man attractive and again, he'd be a monkey's uncle before he admitted some shit like that. Maybe it was just because it was Neji. They'd known each other for years and the tension wasn't as bad as it used to be. Neji was just. . . . so. . . . aggravatingly . . . . _something_.

Something that had Kiba about five perfect sure that—

Holy shit.

It scared Kiba to death when his cheeks flushed a deep rose. He ain't ever licking a man's lollipop!

"Why would you ask anyway? You think you're attracted to men?"

"Say what? Hell no, fuck no, hell naw, damn that!" Kiba spat, flicking his wrist. "There ain't shit a wang can do that mines can't."

"Sure," Naruto smirked behind his cup of tea. He'd keep his ideas to himself but he had a feeling that something good just might be in the horizon soon. "So if we're done talkin' about your secret dick obsession—"

Kiba flipped him off.

"—I got something to tell ya."

"About?"

Naruto pushed his empty bowl to the side, head swerving left and right for anyone possibly eavesdropping before he leaned in, beckoning Kiba to do the same, "It's not official yet so don't flip, but me and Sasuke have been discussin' it for a while and. . . we're ready to get married. . . and adopt another child."

Kiba's face couldn't contain his gigantic smile, "Are you serious? Dude that's awesome! Congratulations! Hey Mr. Teuchi, Sakura—"

"Shhhhh!" Naruto waved around panicking, slapping his hand over Kiba's mouth and smiling to the others nervously. "Idiot, didn't I say not to flip-shit? I said it ain't official yet."

Kiba ripped Naruto's hand from his mouth, still smiling stupidly, "What do you mean it ain't official yet? Sasuke laid claim to that ass years ago. It's about time to settle down probably and give the kids a traditional family, instead of shaking up. And you're talking about adopting? You want another boy?"

"I want a girl this time, but Sasuke wants another boy. The marriage is official but the adoption? We don't know yet. It won't be anytime soon, but it's in the air."

Kiba presented a smile worthy of a Colgate commercial or brighter when Naruto uncovered his mouth, "Wow, that's crazy. Ya know, I never would've taken you for the fatherly type. That seems more up Sasuke alley."

"You should try it sometimes."

"Naw, no way, I'll pass. I don't do the whole family, fluffy lovey shit. Too many cavities for my tastes."

"You had us."

"We didn't cuddle."

"We did on Christmas—"

"We were seven years old and your daddy didn't turn off the air conditioning, stupid."

Naruto chuckled, "It's just something to consider."

Though it wasn't a thought that'd never crossed Kiba's mind. It had, maybe once or twice when he'd visited the twins and saw how much they'd grown and become accustomed to Sasuke's presence. They would rush to Sasuke before they did Kiba and it left a small hole. Nothing to overwhelming but the sense of abandonment was there. Shit, now he was getting all sentimental and what not. Families were for those who could handle that aggravation. Who wanted to come home every day and be yelled at or nagged?

"So how much longer you got with Neji and Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Another couple of days, but hell, I could've said a whole year and got the same results. That entire house is a dead zone. There's no changin' the unwillin'. Poor Hinata's got a paperclip for a dad and she's likely to grow up just like him."

"That's rough man."

"Tell me about it."

"But hey," Naruto lightly nudged Kiba's ankle with his foot. "Give it a little while longer. Who knows, this might turn out for the better. I don't think two weeks was long enough anyway. And," Naruto scratched his cheek, offering a weak grin. "It keeps me from worryin' about you bein' lonely."

Kiba blinked, "I'm not lonely. I got Akamaru."

"Human company, Kiba. I hate knowin' you don't have anyone to chill with. Even if it's with Neji, that's something."

"But I'm not hanging around there for my health. I'm trying to put some spirit into the guy so his kid will quit buggin' me every night."

"Oh yeah, like you totally believe that. If you don't wanna talk to Hinata, why not just tell Neji she's been calling you every night?"

"Because," Well. Well, what could he say to that? Because he'd feel guilty leaving her without someone to talk too? Hinata wasn't really a bother. Hell, her calls were becoming routine for them. It's just—was there really an excuse? Maybe there used to be but Kiba couldn't honestly say he minded. Hinata deserved to have a friend to vent to and chat with whenever she needed it. _Stupid_, he thought viciously, behind his frown and thoughts. You dumb idiot. Don't be a poor sport. "Just because," Kiba finally grumbled.

"It's something to think about," Naruto stood, neatly gathering his bowls in a single pile. A bill was slapped on the table, "Lunch is on me today. I'll call ya."

"Yeah, stay safe," Kiba lightly said, whether Naruto heard him or not. His mind was still reeling. No telling how long he remained in the same booth, even when Sakura came to get the dishes and refill his cup. Kiba glanced out the window to see the skies still holding a gloomy gray. Kind of perfect for the sulky mood he was in and he vowed to beat the shit out of Naruto for putting him in it.

Lonely. Kiba hardly counted himself as lonely. He was suited to the solitary lifestyle; had been for a very long time. There were no major demands, and his only responsibility was himself and Akamaru. Sure his spending habits could use some work, but what typical young adult didn't go through those stages in life? Lonely, please.

There were a few nights, a very small few, where Kiba laid up thinking about what Naruto and the twins were up too. Long ago, he was able to call the Uzumaki family just to see how they were doing. It didn't matter how late it was either. Sometimes Kiba came late in the evening and spent the night and had breakfast ready.

Nowadays it wasn't that simple. Kiba would call, but he developed this sense of imposing on his old family. Sasuke was their protector now. They didn't need Kiba around like they used too. But that didn't make Kiba lonely. He accepted that life was changing. Naruto was moving on with life. It was just time Kiba did too.

"Shit," Thinking about it was pissing him off. Kiba hated being pissed. More importantly, he hated being pissed from thinking too much.

It was nearly eight when Kiba finally decided to leave Ichiraku's and take the small walk home. The lumpy gray clouds became dark and angry. Drizzles of rain threatened to decorate the ground in micro-specks on the pavement and bitter thunder started erupting in the distance. Kiba rounded the corner, seeing his apartment building a few blocks down when a sudden loud buzz rattled in his pocket, scaring the shit out of Kiba and making him raise his fists for a fight.

After realizing it was only his phone, he reached inside his cargo pants. "Who the hell is this," He slid the answer key across and snapped, "What's up?"

A pregnant pause descended just as the rain began to fall. The rush of words came so fast, Kiba had a hard time hearing. Kiba held his breath, taking in small pants, eyes wide. "Kid, kid, calm down. Babes relax. What's wrong?"

"K-Kiba, p'ease," Said Hinata's frantic voice. "Kiba come here, p'ease. Daddy!"

Kiba's frown turned horrifically dangerous. What the fuck was going on, "Babe relax, ya gotta stop cryin' and tell me what's wrong!"

Hinata's voice was too mangled with tears and hiccups to get a clear sentence through. Kiba was thinly close to snapping at her to calm down, but knew that'd only add to her anxiety. So many terrible things were running through his mind, "Babes, what's wrong? Where's your daddy?" Kiba continued slowly, his voice harsh and getting louder to outmatch the rainfall. "Hinata, ya gotta stop crying. Where is your dad? Put him on!"

"I can't K-Kiba," Hinata sobbed.

"Why not?"

"'Cause—cause daddy, no talk to me. He s'eeping."

"Sleeping?" Kiba snapped. "Wake him up!"

"I tried Kiba, but he no wake up," Hinata's voice quivered and broke into a thousand pieces. "He s'eeping on the floor.

"On the floor?!"

"Yeah and I heard weally, weally loud sound go boom and-and father went to s'eep on the floor with red stuff. . ."

"Red, what—Oh fuck!" It wasn't clear until it came like a strike of lightning. "Hinata, baby, stay put and don't move until I get there ya understand? Stay there!" Kiba shot off down the sidewalk, mind a one tracked mission. He couldn't think of anything except get there to take care of Hinata.

Red stuff. Shit, Neji. What the fuck happened? They'd been fine the other day. How could something like this happen in such a short amount of time? "Fuck!" Kiba couldn't fathom seeing what he prayed Hinata hadn't seen. Blood. Hinata had seen blood. No child deserved to see anything like that. Ever!

The sharp smack of water and pavement smacking under his tennis shoes propelled Kiba to move fast, even as the rain beat across his clothes and the fog densely crept down on the city. His breathing grew heavy as the dark feeling in his gut.

_Please, please, please _was his single worded prayer to the high and mighty. Damn it. No. Please say this is a joke, some kind of twisted misunderstanding. Nothing could've happened to Neji. Not that carefully, calculative, dick-weed. The guy was too careful to make mistakes, to be unmindful of his surroundings. Did he fall? Had he slipped?

Or worst, had someone broken into the house—

"Dammit, come on!" Kiba cursed his own lack of endurance to keep with the speedy sprint, even when he was more than half way. His lungs burned with a fire as hot as the will to get to the home. Houses whisked pass in a blur, the inclining hill tried many times to drag him down the slippery slopes and soon, he was navigating the snobbish neighborhood. Somehow he remembered how to find the majestic manor in this hellish weather.

Kiba didn't wait to knock. He kept the speed going, twice as furious now. With enough momentum, Kiba tackled through the door and dove inside, immediately feeling the white hot pain vibrate through his bones. It was ignored. The pain was nothing for what this little girl was feeling, "Hinata? Hinata! Babe where are you?—Fuckin' shoe! Shit! Hinata!" He snatched off his shoes and made a dash down the hall, listening and searching for her voice.

One by one, Kiba thrust the doors open to every room, neither hearing nor seeing any signs of Hinata. His blood was streamed colder than ice. For every room checked, he didn't see either of the Hyuugas. Where the hell were they? Why couldn't he find them? Anxiety began to creep into his chest, tight as a python's hold.

It was happening again. Those aged old memories from before. It hurt and roared so loud the blood in his ears seemed to vibrate the pains in his stomach. Before, there had been blood. There so much blood last time. No one was home. Everyone was in one room.

Kiba's eyes burned. His fists balled as tight as his lips as he held back the sick dread. The thoughts of old times were nearly his undoing until at last, he heard her. Hinata's crying couldn't have sounded sweeter. Kiba's hearing honed on Hinata's sobs immediately and followed it. He didn't know what he was going to find as he walked slowly down the hall and turned toward the kitchen.

"Daddy, p'ease, p'ease daddy wake up."

Kiba froze before he stepped into the kitchen, reversed backwards to a time he didn't want to remember. It took every ounce of strength for him to urge his feet forward and turn around the bin.

Absolute horror filled Kiba to the center of his gut. It was the same. The exact same. He'd been young, scared and alone. The only person who gave a damn was dead and him pushing at the body, wishing it was only a dream.

Hinata was crouched tight against Neji's head, face hidden in his bloody hair. Her hands, feet and pooh bear shirt were covered in blood.

And there was Neji. Kiba couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so scared. He swallowed and stepped forward. "Hinata."

Hinata jolted back, furthering horrifying Kiba when her face came back with blood smeared on her cheeks. "He no wake up Kiba," She sniffled. "Daddy, p'ease, daddy, daddy."

Kiba's breathing came in a rough shudders as he forced his cowardly feet to walk in. He couldn't believe the sight before him.

Neji was lying on his stomach, hands on the side of his head as if he'd tried to get up and legs bent. A round pool of blood puddled from his face. The kitchen cabinet was open, plastic bowls scattered on the floor and on the counter. There must've been a struggle. Kiba feared a bullet possibly being the cause and reached in his pocket to call 911. "Shit Neji," Who knows what went down in here. Kiba's eyes closed tight. It wasn't right seeing Neji like this. The guy was a jerk, but he didn't deserve this. Kiba finally found the will to ease Hinata from her father and tucked her face against his neck, rocking her from side to side and whispering soothing words in her ear. It was all he could do not to drop his composure and lose himself in front of her too.

Neji. Shit. Kiba glanced around the kitchen. There was raw chicken diced in cubes on the counter, a pot of boiling water, nearly evaporated and a bowl of strawberries in the sink. Neji was probably about to make dinner from the looks of it. He'd been busy, with his back turned. There was no way he would've saw it coming or had reason to believe someone was hiding around the corner.

Kiba's mind was working a thousand miles per hour on plans and counterattacks. It wouldn't take him long to track the culprit down. An eye for a motherfucking eye. Somebody was going to pay for this shit. Two, three days tops and he'd have the ass under his radar and sunk somewhere in the city harbor.

Kiba's eye trailed over the kitchen carefully for any clues, foot prints, anything at all. The more he scanned, the less he could pick up. However, as Kiba kept looking, he saw a stainless steel mixing bowl on the floor towards the back. It was turned on its side, the rim lined with only a line of blood.

"_911, what's your emergency_?"

"Ho-hold on," Kiba placed Hinata on the floor and went over to Neji's body, being careful not to move him. His hands gently brushed back Neji's hair to get a better look at his crown and what he saw, made every ounce of breath leave his body.

It was only a gash, a thick gash. Kiba immediately pressed his fingers over Neji's pulse. It was faint but there. "Thank God!" He cheered and hurried back to his phone. "Hello, hello yo lady! Yeah, send an ambulance out here. No I don't know the address, just track my signal and send them here!" He hung up the phone and went to cradle Hinata who'd tucked herself in a corner. "Shh, its ok baby girl. Its ok, everything's gonna be just fine. Your daddy's ok. Shh, shh."

Oh thank you God. It was bad enough in one lifetime.

Kiba didn't want to go through that a second time.

* * *

There were tidal waves of pain erupting like the crash of waves on a shore. When he opened his eyes, Neji's forehead pulsed in tune with his temple. The sudden white lights above shriveled his pupils to tiny specks before he shut them. The entire right side of his face was numb and his right eye refused to stop throbbing. When he reached up to massage the pulse away, his hand was smacked off.

"Quit it. You'll make it bleed again."

Neji really opened his eyes this time. His mind began to process the rough tone immediately and turned his head to face it. He squinted, unsure and puzzled. "Inuzuka?"

The fuzzy blur soon transformed into Kiba peeling an apple next to the window, a chiseled frown pinching his young face. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and dark tan cargo shorts with black and blue streaked reeboks. "It sure as hell ain't a stripper." He flipped a piece of peeling off in the trash, eyes looking up, then down. "You, huh, ya good? How ya feelin'?"

"Imbalanced."

"That's normal for bashed head."

Neji grunted, reaching for his forehead again, "We're in the hospital, then."

"No shit," Kiba slapped Neji's hand away again, ignoring the irritated it earned him, "I said _don't _touch. Don't get on my nerves today."

It was pointless arguing, let alone with someone as stubborn as Kiba. Neji relented, draping his arm across his chest, facing the ceiling. "What is the extent of my injury?"

"Doc says you had a mild concussion and that gash on your forehead's gonna scar."

Silence overcame the room for a moment, until a thought struck Neji hard. He sat up, eyes wide and concerned, "Where is Hinata?"

"Dude if I gotta tell ya to chill one more, shit, lay down," Kiba kicked off the wall, placing the knife and apple on a nearby table. "She's at Sasuke's playin' with the kids. She's been there since we got here. You really want her seein' her old man wrapped like a disco mummy? Lay. Down." Kiba firmly instructed with his voice and his hands pressed to Neji's shoulders until he was flat on his back. "You get up again, I'm sittin' on you. No mercy even for the injured."

For added measure, Kiba dragged a chair close to the bedside, crossing his legs and grabbing his apple and knife to finish. One eye stayed on Neji and the other kept a diligent watch to make sure he didn't cut his fingertips.

Neji remained staring at Kiba's downward position, face reflecting only that judging emptiness. It was nagging, Neji knew. It couldn't compare to the amount of confusion gradually building the longer he watch Kiba's neutral expression. "How did I get here? Did you bring me?" Neji glanced around the room with a sharp sense, identifying it right away as one of the Uchiha hospitals. That might explain why the bed was as comfortable as it was.

"Maybe, but _why are you here_, is a better way to put it."

Neji sighed, "Don't answer my question with another."

"Don't ask stupid ones then."

"It wasn't—"

"Yeah it was and don't argue with me. You outta be grateful. I could've left your clumsy ass bleedin' on the floor," Kiba placed the fully peeled apple to the side and leaned forward, hands clasped between his spread knees. "What the hell happened to you? Hinata was scared outta her mind. I was scared out of my mind! When I came in, I was ready to spread hot brass all over the city. You—you insensitive, idiotic, piece of dumbass. You have no right to be uppity with me today!"

Neji was hard pressed to intervene but couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"I deserve, no fuck that, I demand an explanation. Don't you think I'm entitled to that? I don't want your fancy words, I don't want your creepy look and I don't need your smartass remarks. Be smart without being an ass, cool? Cool. So start talking." Satisfied with his speech, Kiba sat back, folded his arms and waited like a principal prepared to hear the truth from his student.

Neji blinked, completely at a loss for words. The automatic need to retort was incredibly high, right on the tip of his tongue, ready for battle. Yet, he couldn't find the urgency to release them. Not a single one. He could only give Kiba a long, drawn stare, taking in the youth's dirty looking hair, his prideful smirk and the curved angle of his body that spoke of having gained the upper hand this round.

"Very well. I suppose you're owed that much considering the effort you must've gone through." When Neji made to sit up, he caught Kiba's lips dropping on the corners and stayed. "Am I not allowed to sit up?"

"No you're not."

Stubborn. Absolutely stubborn. "Why bother?" Neji murmured. It was just unsettling speaking to another man at a lower level. Of course he wouldn't expect someone as roughed lived as Inuzuka to understand. "I was careless," he began softly. "I was fixing dinner. Hinata was at the dinner table as always. This was supposed to be a special fixing. Something to speed along our progress."

Kiba's eyebrows rose, "You were making her something?"

Neji nodded, "She's fond of strawberry shortcakes. I haven't let her have a bite in ages. I thought it'd be the most appropriate attempt." Neji's fingers twitched to touch the imperfection over his brow. "When I reached for the mixing bowl, I wasn't expecting it to come tumbling it out as it had. A careless error on my part," One he assured to never repeat again.

_So that is what happened_. Kiba stared a moment and shook his head, "Accidents happen. There's no way you could've predicted it was gonna hit you."

"It shouldn't have occurred period."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever you say. Because you must be in control of everything right? _Don't _argue with me," He snapped. "And don't say you weren't. Your lips twitch every time you're about to get prissy."

Neji didn't—he suddenly had the childish urge to ball his lips up. He never did that. All of his gestures were carefully tucked away from prying eyes. Since when had he dropped some of his guard around Inuzuka?

"So anyway," Kiba sucked his teeth, readjusting to sit on the back of the chair. "I'm glad to hear you're trying, even if it landed you in the ER." He said. "Why would you need such a big bowl? You've got a bunch of smaller ones, I saw."

"A gift."

"I know, you said you were making it for Hinata but she could fit in that thing—"

Neji's scowl was a light one, "I'd planned to make you one as well."

Kiba's head lifted a little. He wasn't sure he heard right. "You were makin' me a cake? Why?"

"Naruto told me you enjoyed strawberries. Possibly even more than Hinata and we are approaching the end of our two weeks," Neji gave a small shrug. "Why not show my appreciation? I thought it would be . . ." he paused, this time chewing the bottom of his lip.

Kiba made a note of that as well, "Be what?"

Neji took a silent breath and said, "An apology for overstepping my boundaries before. It's not within me to make my company uncomfortable. You've been a great attribute to me and my daughter's relationship, though rocky as it still may be, I've learned enough to try. I thank you for that."

Neji was thanking him. It was honest, it was sincere. Kiba couldn't detect a tiny hint of _rehearsed _bitterness in Neji's voice. Kiba paid close attention for any signs of possible retort, like he was clumsy, arrogant, immature; something along the lines of that to even out the positivity, but it never came. It made him lean away stunned and feeling, amazingly, warm.

And awkward. Kiba shifted, turning to glance out the window, "You're welcome I guess," He said to the window rather than Neji. It was easier that way. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted too. I'm indebted to you too."

"What for?"

"Your care of me and my daughter during this crisis. I know you took care of her while she wept. My opinion of you has . . . somewhat altered." Neji paused, and then said. "It's a refreshing change."

Keeping his face scarce of any emotion was getting tough, especially with this damn blush. "Just don't let it happen again. Give some kind of damn for my blood pressure."

Neji's lips twitched, "You were worried for me."

Kiba's blush flared so fiercely, there was no way he'd be able to blame all the sunshine, "I was worried for Hinata. What the hell is she gonna do without you? A dick you are, a bad father you are not." Kiba nearly jolted out of his seat when something cold brushed against his elbow. His eyes trailed down the slender fingers, calloused from hard work and age, to the man it belonged too.

Distilled, pearl colored eyes focused on him, so strong and concentrated, they acted as iced spits, "I had you worried. I am sorry for that," Neji said softly.

Kiba found himself lost inside this trance when he said, "It, it wasn't that big of a deal."

Neji squeezed Kiba's elbow before returning to his bedding. "I'll rest now."

The trance snapped with the force of a bullwhip once those eyes were closed. Kiba rattled his head and stood up fast, almost stumbling over with the chair, "Yeah, you do that." He needed some air. It was getting too stuffy in here for him and hearing Neji talk all nice was confusing the shit out of him. "I'll see you later."

Kiba aimed for the door, lips pressed in a thin horizontal and eyes narrowed.

"Will you return?"

Kiba's hand was on the door knob when the question caught him by surprise. When he turned, Neji had somehow worked himself up in an upright position, chocolate hair in a disarray and skin a paler combination to the sheets and pillows. He looked, so, so . . . serene. Like a calm storm.

"I don't know. You sure you want me around?"

A pause, then "Your company isn't entirely intolerable."

Kiba chuckled, "Funny way to say I'm not so bad huh?" He lowered the latch on the door and pulled. "I'll come back." The door closed before he withered away under Neji's eyes.

The weight of tension wasn't as heavy anymore, Kiba noticed as he strolled down the quiet halls. His chest was lighter, and so were his steps. Something was buzzing like the shrill hum of a hummingbird before a honeysuckle and it was making Kiba feel good.

Maybe that was why he was smiling so hard.


End file.
